Stress relief
by Samian
Summary: Gwen has been suffering from stress and anxiety as her busy life gets away from her. Trigger warning for implied self harm and reflection on the results of said self harm.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story will have a focus on a relationship between Ben and Gwen, wether or not it will develop into a full relationship is still up in the air.  
If you do not care for even hints of the relationship this story is not for you.

* * *

It is a cool evening, with the moon beginning to shine through. The tranquility of the dusk is broken by the noise that fills the air. Shouts and bangs reverberate . A violent crash sounds as a young woman with fiery red hair faces off against a blue monkey in the waning light. The ground is marked as the monkey avoids the pink glowing blasts that she throws.

The monkey dips and twirls in between the volley that flies at him, springing away from the explosions into the trees. Each feat of acrobatics from him frustrates her further. Voice ringing in the clearing "Get down here Ben!" She scans the tree tops, circling around to find him. Looking for the slightest hint of where to send the next blast.

"No way" Skittering from tree to tree the nasal sound comes from all directions. "Monkeys belong in trees."

Growling at his taunt she shouts back at him. "Fine!" Her eyes glow a vibrant pink, sparking hands raise. "Excutite in ventos! ( Winds, shake the trees!)" A strong wind comes on with her words, every sweep of her hand directs it to shake the trees. Her eyes roam over them as her left hand charges up a pink mana bolt, lighting up her arm in little glowing slashes.

Her eyes snap to a high pitched noise that comes from her left. The monkey screams as he comes flying out of the trees. "Whooah"

The mana bolt flies right at him, lighting up his four eyes as it comes closer. A string of webbing shoots from his tail to a nearby tree. Narrowly pulling himself out of the way of the blast. The monkey swings around the trunk.

Grabbing and breaking off one of the branches it jumps from the wildly shaking tree. Right into the path of another bolt. Throwing the branch, the bolt explodes early. Appearing out of the pink blast he surprises her. Giving the monkey a chance to shoot his webbing right at the girl.

Another bolt clears the webbing coming at her. Rolling out of the way of the flying monkey. She springs up with a kick aimed right at its head.

Ben ducks under it with an indignant "Hey!" moving to sweep her legs out from under her.

She jumps back onto a floating pink platform, charging mana to both her hands. Lighting the both of them with an eerie pink light.

A shot of webbing hits her, throwing her off the platform. The monkey follows closely, landing on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She trashes to get out from under it.

"Gwen! Calm down" He grunts with the effort it takes to hold her down. "It's just a spar." Pushing her flat on the ground, using his four arms to hold down her hands and shoulders. She struggles for a moment longer, straining every which way before finally giving in.

"Alright already, get off me." She looks to the side scrunching up her nose "Your breath smells horrible."

He steps back from her. A flash of green has a young man with brown hair and glimmering green eyes standing in the place of spider monkey. Offering his hand to her with a sheepish smile. "yeah, I might have forgotten to brush this morning."

"Ugh, Ben!" She takes his hand to stand and brushes the dirt from her. Walking over to the fallen log where their bags are lying. Taking their water bottles she hands him his, taking a drink of her own. The two rest for a bit. Sitting in silence.

Letting his eyes go over their training spot Ben gives a low whistle "Wow, you're taking spars very serious." Gwen averts her eyes, not wanting to see the blast marks or the shaken trees.

"Yeah, I guess it was a bit much.'' Taking another drink she looks up into the sky.

Ben leans back to see the emerging stars as well, casually speaking. "Well, only natural to need an outlet if you're under a lot of stress."

She looks at him, brows scrunching together. "What do you mean?"

Ben keeps his eyes fixed on the stars, still keeping his words as casual as possible "School, extra-curricular, college,... You just have a lot on your plate."

She turns towards him, arms crossed. Eyebrow up. Ben's eyes had drifted to look at her from the corner of his eye. Snapping back to the stars when she turns to him. Fixed on one point in the distance.

"Ben." A single word. Enough to make him fidget in his place.

"Language studies, social obligations, crime-fighting..."

"Ben!'' He flinches as his name snaps from her lips.

Wondering how she does it he turns towards her with his most innocent expression. "Yes?" She keeps still, merely looking at him with pursed lips and the one raised eyebrow. Patiently waiting while his fidgeting worsens.

Throwing his arms up towards the sky he exclaims. "Alright, alright, stop it with the evil eye" Muttering beneath his breath. "How do you even do that?!"

She smirks while his arms are still raised to the sky. Quickly hiding it, although the smirk almost breaks through during his muttering.

Her frown back in place as he turns towards her. "Your parents called me, they haven't seen much of you lately." His tone serious as he speaks. "I haven't seen much of you lately either." She looks to the side of him, tilting her chin down.

"But Kevin was the most concerned." She looks surprised at this, mumbling his name even as Ben continues." He thought you two were okay again after the breakup." Her hands grasp her elbows, protecting herself while her frown deepens.

"I'm fine" Her voice is quiet as she looks everywhere but at him "you don't need to worry, it's just busy."

"Really" the skepticism on his face wars with his voice. "Then what are those marks on your arms?"

She stands, twisting away from him, hiding her reaction. The words selected and carefully neutral "What marks? My arms are bare in this top, not a thing to see."

Ben's eyes are trained on her back "The ones that light up when you use your powers." His voice is clipped, harsh enough to make her stop. "The ones that look like they were done on purpose!"

Her back stiffens at the accusation "I don't know what you're talking about." Her tone leaves no doubt that she'll fight him every step of the way.

Ben sighs deeply, standing up and walking so he stands in front of her. She still avoids his gaze but the inflection of his voice makes her look up at him. He still looks serious but there is a soft almost fragile edge.

"Gwen, I 'm worried about you. I've never seen you that aggressive without cause." She shouldn't have looked into his eyes, her resolve crumbles as she meets them. "Please Gwen." The tone of his words breaks it.

"I got suspended from Karate." Her words are small as she shrinks in on herself.

The relief at hearing her speak is plainly visible on his face. He grabs her by the shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. Neither one of them wants to let go as they draw comfort from it. When they finally do he takes her by the hand and leads her back to the log. Giving a reassuring squeeze when they sit.

"it's just so much lately" Her words come haltingly, not sure where to begin. "I could handle it at first but it kept getting more." The words rush out "Things couldn't get done in time and I was always stressed. I didn't mean to go that hard during practice. I almost broke his leg..." She is horrified at her own admission, staring off with sightless eyes.

Ben shakes her from her silent reverie by squeezing her hand. "When did you start cutting?"

Her eyes become misty as she shakes her head slowly. "I didn't mean to. The first time happened by accident, only a little nick. I didn't even notice it until later." Her shoulders slump as she confesses "I was doing an assignment and it just wouldn't work. I noticed the wound and spent minutes staring at it, remembering the sting. I don't know what I was thinking when I grabbed my scissors." Her eyes close. He squeezes her hand while her voice fills with an emotion Ben can't identify. It scares him to hear her speak in so strange a tone. "It felt as if I was slowly drowning, I tried clawing my way to the surface but everything kept closing in on me. Suffocating me." She falls silent at the last words.

"I don't know how long I sat there but that tight knot had finally unwound." Ben looks pained at the relief he hears "I healed the wound and kept working. It helped but only for a while until I needed to do it again." She pinches her eyes shut and squeezes back.

Helplessness in her voice as she admits "It happened again and again."

Ben's voice is hesitant "Didn't you try to stop?"

She sounds close to tears as she gives a rueful chuckle "Of course I tried Ben!" Holding her head in her hands she groans" I tried everything I could find but nothing worked. I still needed IT." Stressing the last word.

"I still need it." He's never heard her sound so defeated. As if it was nothing more then an inevitability that she would keep doing it.

"No." Gwen turns when he speaks, surprised at the resonance in his voice. "There is always something we can do."

She shakes her head again, not daring to hope "I've already tried all the traditional methods. they didn't work."

"An unorthodox one then, more the one way to skin a cat." He's smiling at her but it holds a nervous edge. Deliberating before he speaks again. "I knew what the slashes were because I know someone who has similar marks." This time it's Ben who looks away from her as he speaks "She has a special method for dealing with her stress and anxiety."

Gwen takes her time to look at him. Noting that she's not the reason for his fidgeting now. "Must be some method if it makes you this uncomfortable."

He gives a nervous chuckle before sighing deeply. Visibly squaring himself "It's the reason why julie broke up with me." Gwen looks shocked while he explains "I've been going to a rope club, learning shibari in my free time." She sounds the unfamiliar word out. "Bondage…"

Her mouth drops open in surprise "That's what you're suggesting?!" Voice high in a shriek.

He hurries to explain" Not... Not the sexual kind! You can do it in different ways." Emphasising his last words with a wave of his hands "With clothes!"

She folds her arm and looks at him with her brow raised "Explain!"

"One of the... instructors is a lot like you and she explained that the feeling of constriction helps her deal with it all in a healthier way." His words rush out in a tumble.

Gwen still looks skeptical even as he explains the mechanics of it all further. Carefully listening before she speaks "Okay"

"And it doesn't have to... Wait what?" He looks dumbfounded as he finally processes what she said. "Okay?"

"Yes, okay." Her admission doesn't change his surprised look.

"Ben I know you're not suggesting this to get in my pants. You wouldn't be telling me this at all if you didn't think it could help." She looks into his eyes, giving a small smile at what she knows to be there.

Rolling her eyes as she moves her hand to close his mouth with a click. "When can we do this?"

Ben shakes himself, his voice still hesitant. "Tomorrow around 11? Kevins garage." He considers his words going over them "Bring your gym clothes?" still in disbelief at what's happening.

Gwen nods, shifting on her feet. "Okay." They stand in silence until a loud ringing erupts from the log making the both of them jump at the noise. Gwen hurries over to her bag, pulling her still ringing cellphone from it. "Crap, I'm late!"

Grabbing her bag she quickly checks if she has everything before moving off in a hurry.

"Tomorrow. Bye Ben."

His eyes had followed her around the clearing, he calls out as she leaves "Gwen." making her turn to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me."

She shakes her head at his words moving off between the trees. "You can't always be there Ben."

He looks up at the stars, whispering to himself as he clenches his fists

"I should be."

* * *

Authors note:

As should be clear from the first chapter Ben will be attempting to help Gwen deal with her stress with an unconventional method. Namely bondage and shibari, the main focus in this story will also be about the implementation of these subjects. Again this will have the possibility of a Ben and Gwen romance as they deal with everything. If you don't like hints of this then this really isn't the story for you.

Thank you for reading and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen arrives at Kevin's garage and parks the car. Taking several deep breaths she mutters to herself. "C'mon Gwen you can do this." Groaning she bumps her head against the steering wheel. "I can't do this, what was I even thinking."

She bumps her head several more times before abruptly righting herself. Nodding briskly as she speaks. "I'll call and tell him I can't make it. He'll understand. It's too weird." She moves to take her cellphone however her eyes fall on her arm. She stills, remembering the pain and sweet relief when she made the cuts on the underside of it.

Groaning deeply again she throws herself back against the seat. She sits there mumbling in the same way that she spent the night. Weighing every pro and con, time and time again. Turning it over until she sees Ben come out of the door of the garage. Making the decision for her. She grabs her things and steps out of the car, waving at him as he approaches.

"Hey Gwen." Ben sounds cheerful enough when he greets her but she can see the small signs of tension. "You've been standing here for a while, looking for something in your car?" He looks her over curiously.

She deliberates for but a moment, deciding to tell the truth. "I was deciding whether I could do this."

Stopping before her, he looks serious. Yet she can still see the softness in his eyes. His desire to help her. "What did you decide?"

She gives a small smile "Well I did step out of the car, would be rather pointless to go home now."

Despite her smile he still seems as serious. Laying his hand on her arm he speaks. "We don't need to do anything you're not comfortable with Gwen, we could look for something else." His voice is soft, earnest that he won't judge her. But she shakes her head, she won't be a coward.

"You did suggest this for a reason Ben." She looks about in a curious manner. "Why here though?" Posing her question as she turns back to him.

Ben turns towards the building and begins to walk while he explains. "Well when Kevin left he ended the lease, but he did make a few upgrades to the place to house his equipment." Stopping to hold the door open for them. "I was already looking for places and this seemed kind of ideal, I'm renting the appartment too."

The two of them step inside, walking past his car to the stairs at the far end. "But why were you looking for something in the first place and how can you afford it?"

Ben becomes a bit sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck as he says "You know, just wanted a place of my own. Somewhere I can do what I want without trouble." He smiles back at her as they go up the stairs. "The money part is easy, ever since we were exposed I've been receiving a ton of royalties for the use of my image." He opens the wooden door at the top of the stairs, gesturing for her to enter. "Thought I might as well use it." Going in after her he takes off his shoes.

Gwen's eyes rove over the apartment with it's sparse furniture and open lay-out before coming to rest back on him. Popping her hip and folding her arms "Somehow I don't think that's the full story."

He sighs at her words, walking past her to the fridge and taking out a bottle of juice, speaking while he grabs a glass. "Want some?" Grabbing a second one at her nod he continues "Well, there's a bit more to it then that." He pours the glasses, handing one over to her. "Since our outing a lot of trouble has coming for my parents house because it thinks I'm there. Aliens are one thing but fangirls rummaging through my trash? That's a bit much."

He gestures towards the walls with one hand and a cocky smile. "I upgraded Kevins systems and added a few of my own as greymatter, no' one on earth is going to get in here to do anything."

Gwen takes a sip while inspecting the rest of the space, idly commenting "Took a trip to ikea while you were at it did you?"

He chuckles, leaning against the counter. "Well they do have good stuff, got the delivery for free even. But the furniture isn't exactly why we're here, is it?" He walks over to the the couch, where the coffee table has been taken off the rug to make room.

She shuffles her feet a bit as she finally notices the rope and scarf lying on the coffee table. Holding onto left arm with her right hand she walks over to him.

He gives her a reassuring smile "We'll start small, something you're familiar with."

"Oh?" Doubting in the safety of her thoughts that she was familiar with any of this.

He gives her a full blown grin as he takes a stance "Stretching!" She laughs as he begins to do so in an over the top manner, her tension flowing away.

She puts her hair up in a ponytail before she takes off her shoes and her sweatpants. Staying in her blue tank top, running shorts and black ankle socks. Coming to a stand across from him, she joins in with the stretches.

They both stand with straight legs slightly apart as she follows his lead. Grabbing one hand in the other, twisting and pushing them up high above her head. Leaning backwards while she hears him say. "Remember how you told me that you want to feel the strain in this? Gotta say it's much funnier from this side."

She smirks at his words as she easily follows the routine. "Maybe but I'm not as stiff of a board as you were." Her words are confident as she keeps following him. But it doesn't take long for her to start feeling some of the strain in her arms as they continue.

Clasping her hands together behind her back, pushing her arms straight out and bending over takes it's toll as she hisses while counting to ten.

Ben laughs as he sees her glare at the ease he has with the arm stretches. "Don't worry, only a few more to go for the legs, your arms should be loose enough now. "They sit down on the floor laying their legs out and reaching for their toes. Gwen takes the lead in this, almost bending in half over her legs.

Putting her feet together her knees almost reach the floor while Ben presses to get them lower.

She shoots him a beatific smile as she asks if there's a problem. His voice shows the strain he is under as he replies. "Nope, all fine and all done with stretching."

Standing up too fast he stumbles, making her laugh as she relaxes.

Giving a quick smile at her laugh he sets himself down on the coffee table. Picking up the scarf and gently threading it through his fingers.

She draws up her knees, resting her chin on them. "We'll be using those then?" Her arms clasped around her legs.

Ben nods as he explains in a soft voice and motions with his hand to the red rope. "The rope is soft but sturdy enough for you to really feel it." He returns to the silk scarf in his hand. "This is to ensure that you focus on the binding. No distractions from your surroundings."

"That's all we need? "Her voice is as soft as his, afraid to make too much sound.

He begins to nod but shakes his head "No, there are two more things we need." Raising his head he looks at her. Quiet. Intense. Boring into her own. "A safe word. if it becomes too much I need to know."

Her arm tightens around her legs, a slight tremble going down her back at his gaze.

It comes closer and closer, if she speaks there is no more delaying what will happen. She shivers but can't tell if it is good or bad.

Breathing deep, she gains an impish smile as a thought occurs to her. She speaks clearly, the words ringing in the silence. "Furry Freddy."

Ben looks completely gobsmacked "What?"

She repeats the simple words with that same smile. "Furry Freddy." Loosening the light hold on her legs and bringing her knees down to the carpet. Her hands on her ankles.

"Seriously, that's what you're going with?" Shaking his head slowly in disbelief, he gives a rueful chuckle. "Goodbye fond memory of the stuffed bear from my childhood."

She scoffs at his drama, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure you'll survive. What's the second thing"

The smile remains as he gets to his knees in front of her, putting them on the same level. The scarf lays forgotten across his legs. his eyes gaze into hers with that same intensity that takes her breath. His words simple enough yet make her blood thunder in her ears. "Do you trust me?"

Heart pounding in her chest, she whispers. "Yes."

He nods picking the scarf up and bringing it towards her, she bows her head a bit to give him better access. Their eyes not losing contact until the scarf settles over hers. Taking away the color of the world and the piercing green she was gazing into. She hears the rustle in her ears as he wraps it around her head. Feeling it tighten around her when he pulls the knot taut.

In the darkness she hears him move. Slight sounds. Not enough to tell her what is happening, just to ensure he is there. She feels his hands grab onto her wrists, bringing them together in front of her. Something brushes over her skin. She gasps. It takes a moment for her to realise that it is the rope from the coffee table. In that realisation she misses the first moments of what happens.

Her wrists are tied together. The softness of the rope flashes through her mind even as she feels how he loops it further around her wrists. Down her forearms. He pushes her arms up against her chest as the rope goes around her back. Winding around her again and again. A slight pinching pressure against her arms until the knot is tied. She tries to push with her arms, yet they don't move an inch. He pushes her backwards, letting her lean against the couch.

Distantly she's aware how he lays his hands on her knees. Warmth blooms at the contact even as he brings them up against each other. The tops of his fingers skim down her left leg to her ankle. Leaving goosebumps in their wake even as the rope wraps around her ankle. Coiling around her leg to pull it tight. Around and around it goes higher until her leg is firmly wrapped in the rope. It closes in all around her. Each length shrinks her world just a bit further.

A dark and tiny world remains where she is constricted. A warm embrace enveloping her, stealing the air away. She hears a voice call to her "Breathe Gwen." and she remembers.

Her other leg is tied and the dark solidifies around her even as she breathes. In the comfort of this restriction everything slips away from her. Her thoughts quiten and the tenseness in her body lessens as she feels herself fall deeper.

Softness against her cheek. A hand moving over her hair in the same motion. The gentleness of it makes her sigh as she lets go.

Breathing softly. In and out.

Slowly sound and sensation begins to return to her world as her bindings loosen. Her legs are free and sharp pricks of pain make her gasp as they're stretched out. A hand grabs her by the wrists pulling her up even as she slumps when it releases her. Swaying as the pressure on her lets up she breathes deep.

Her arms are let down. Her skin tingles as fingers trace the path the rope took, before they fiddle with the knot between her wrists. Her hands are free, gravity drags them down beside her. They rest on the carpet even as her fingers twitch.

Light explodes in her vision as she cracks her eyes open, seeing him in front of her. Blinding green eyes. She groans deeply, smacking her dry lips.

He's in front of her, holding a glass in his hands. Tipping her head back she drinks, cool water quenching a thirst she didn't know she felt. She hears something as she blinks blearily. Shaking her head she feels two arms envelop her. Slowly rising she rests her head against him. Hearing the steady beat of his heart.

Moaning at the loss of it as she lays in softness. Warmth curling around her as she voices a question. "Ben?"

A hand caresses over her head, each motion pushing her deeper into sleep. She hears him whisper before she knows no more. "It's alright go to sleep, Gwen."


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly sensation returns to her as she hears a variety of clicking sounds. Scrunching her eyes she tries to burrow deeper into the pillow. The irritating noise keeps her from returning to sleep. Flopping onto her back she huffs. Opening her eyes she let's them roam over the room. Remembering pieces of what happened. She wonders how she ended up in the bed as she throws the comforter from her and stands. The noise increases as she pulls the door open a bit, pausing for but a moment she opens it fully.

Light shimmers in the living room, falling on the empty bowl on the table. Ben is sitting on the edge of the couch, furiously clicking away on the controller in his hands. She sits beside him, studying the characters on the screen as they bash away at each other. Never noticing how his eyes strayed away from it to her. They sit in silence for a while longer as Ben keeps playing until he finally reaches a safe point. Pausing the game he turns to her with a small smile.

"Feeling alright?" He doesn't sound anywhere near as groggy as she feels.

She nods slowly, the motion interrupted by the growling of her stomach. She blushes even as he laughs. Ben stands, moving towards the fridge he takes out a container. Popping one edge of the lid he places it in the microwave. "What happened?" Her question holds no edge, only curiosity. She feels lighter then before but still so very tired.

The microwave beeps as he sets the time, humming as he pushes the button. Resting with his back against the cabinets he crosses his arms.

"After I untied you, you fell asleep." His eyes flit over to her. "Thought it would be better for you to sleep in a bed then on the floor. You did sleep long enough and this way I could catch up on some games." Saying the last with a grin.

She chuckles briefly. They fall silent with the humming in the background. Neither quite sure on what to say.

The sudden loud beeping shakes the both of them from their silent reverie. Ben prepares the table as she walks over "Eat something, you'll feel better after."

Taking a tentative first bite she hums, digging in with more fervor. "Better then I thought." Mumbling to herself.

Ben smiles wryly while commenting. "Well it was either learn how to make spaghetti or eat more of my mothers 'healty cooking'."

She laughs at his words, smiling as she speaks "It can't be as bad as grandpa's?"

Shaking his head he says "No but it's not much better either."

Gwen chuckles, looking down at her food again the smile gradualy leaves her. She picks and plays with her food instead of eating it. Slowly she speaks, curiosity in her tone as she looks at him. "Could you explain more about what I felt? It's all a bit fuzzy, I remember feeling light and hazy." She sounds puzzled at the last word, searching her memory. "It was as if only this room remained. Everything else faded away."

Placing his hands on the counter as he leans against it he replies. Choosing his words as he thinks carefully. "Subspace. The binding had you sink deep into yourself, shutting away everything but us and what you could feel." He looks out of the window. "Didn't expect it to happen on your first time though. Usually it takes a lot of familiarity and trust."

Mulling over his words she takes another bite. Chewing thoughtfully until her eyes shoot open. Turning her left wrist she sees it's bare. Patting down her pockets before turning towards Ben. Speaking urgently she questions him "You said I slept long, how long have I been here?"

Raising his eyebrows as he takes his phone out of his pocket. "It's about half past three, you …" Gwen's surprised exclamation startles him, his phone flying in the air as it bounces from hand to hand.

She pushes the chair back, rushing over to her forgotten pants and shoes. Stumbling about as she curses beneath her breath. "Late. Late! I'm so very late."

Freezing midstep she turns back to Ben who finally manages to catch his phone. Clasping her hands in front of her she looks at him. Panic in her eyes, rushing through her words. "I have to go! I made arrangements. There are assignments, tests…"

Walking towards her with his hands out in a calming gesture he speaks "Calm down Gwen. You can go, just." hesitating before he continues. "Just don't take on too much, call me if you need a moment to relax." Smiling thankfully she rushes forwards, cathing him in a quick hug before running off. Never seeing the slight blush on his face.

* * *

The rest of the day passes in a whirlwind for her, never getting a chance to breathe or to stop and think.

Flitting from one thing to the next until she finally collapses in her bed. Too tired to stand.

Yet her mind is still active enough to keep her from her sleep. Without anything to keep her thoughts occupied they turn to the one subject she has been avoiding all day. Turning it over and over in her mind. Looking at it from every angle even though it brings no other answer. She whispers the words in the silence of night. Wondering even as they bring a smile to her. "It worked."

That night she sleeps deep. For once not plagued in her dreams by the busyness of her life.

* * *

The week goes by in a flash with her renewed vigor. Tasks that would have exhausted her are done with energy to spare. The insurmountable load of work for her assignments slinks by the day. Waking in the morning with a spring in her step she is ready to face day after day.

And yet her energy can only last so long. As more days pass she feels it waning, every following one is a bit harder. She can feel the stress and anxiety return, fidgeting without notice. Rubbing her arms where she knows the marks are hidden away.

Every time she shakes herself and pushes on. Trudging forwards even as it drags at her. Not willing to admit what she needs. Every worry and thought clawing at her.

Three weeks have passed. In the middle of the night she is sitting at her desk. Phone in hand, agonising over her choice. Thumb hovering over the call button, number dialed and ready. The nail of her other thumb stuck between her teeth as she nibbles at it. Agonising over her choice while she presses down on the button.

Fretting over her nail as the dial tone sounds. Tempted to end the call with every ring until she finally hears his voice over the line. "Gwen?" His voice only slightly rough despite the hour. "You're up late." Releasing her thumb from her teeth she speaks. "Hey Ben, just doing some more work before finally going to sleep."

"Oh" By now he sounds awake and ready, a byproduct of having to wake up at a moments notice. "How have you been?"

Her answer devolves the call into small talk. Silence filling conversation going on for long minutes. She continues to fidget in her chair.

Gwen rests her head in the palm of her hand as she calls out his name in the middle of his story about the game he's playing "Ben."

His story stops, with it go the faint clicking and game blasts "Yes?"

"I need to relax." The words stumble from her mouth. A moment of stillness follows before he replies as calm as he was before. "When do you have a moment free?"

Worrying her lip between her teeth she questions "Now?"

Feet tapping, she waits for his answer. Waits for the crushing denial she is sure will come.

A wry chuckle sounds in her ear "Sure, can you make it work with your parents?"

Springing up at the first word that comes through the phone she rushes about her room. Stomach flopping around. Searching everything she'll need for the next day. "Don't worry about that, I'll be there in half an hour." Ending the call before he gets the chance to reply.

Briskly gathering everything she'll need for the next day she tiptoes through the house. Leaving a note on the kitchen table for her parents before she leaves.

Th drive flies by as her thoughts race, never staying still long enough to form a coherent thought. One moment she is getting in her car, the next she is leaving it. Hefting her bag over her shoulder as she hurries towards the door. It opens before she manages to reach, walking inside with swift steps.

Merely pausing at the top of the stairs to drop her shoes she asks. "Where can I leave my bag for the morning?"

His eyes tighten at her abruptness. Nodding over to the bathroom he answers "Same place where you can change. I'll set things up in here."

Changing her clothes into the same outfit as last time she places her hands beside the sink. Lowering her head as she takes a shuddering breath. Her eyes close. Little pink slashes appear across her arms.

Glowing pink eyes surveil her mirror image, tracing each scar on her skin. Anguish briefly flashing across her face before it is overcome by her determination.

The glow fades as she turns. Walking out the door she pauses as she sees Ben standing beneath one of the beams of the ceiling. Clad in simple sweatpants and a black shirt he stares at the beam overhead. A calculating expression on his face. One foot before the next she moves forward.

Coming to a stop she stands stiff as a board before him. Her tension easily visible. Arms and legs straight, her chin tilted to the ground. Ben moves around her, shaking his head at the fact that she let it come this far again.

Standing behind her, he takes one wrist per hand. Lifting her arms with a deliberate motion until they stick out to either side. Taking a rope coil from the table next to him. Letting it run against her skin as he brings it before his chest. Undoing the coil with slow moves.

He lets the rope run around her midsection and back over her shoulders. Running both strands between her breasts. Looping them back he creates a chest harness. Placing one solid hand on her back he pulls the ropes taut. She hisses at the pressure while he ties the knot.

Stepping away from her he takes a chair to stand on. Tying the remaining end around the beam she's standing under. Keeping it carefully stretched.

Pulling her arms down and back he ties them together starting at her wrists. The rope bites in her arms even as she twists her wrists to feel it. Tying the rope up high enough around her arms so that she can't bring them down again. Throwing the end over the beam he lets it dangle in the air.

Standing before her again he pauses. Her eyes shut but no longer pinched. Some of the tension finally leaving her even as the slightest tremble goes through her. Throwing about half a coil of rope over the beam he pulls until it hangs about evenly.

Letting the tips of his fingers go over the side of her leg, he wraps his fingers around the back of her knee. Pulling slightly on it she resists, a frown marring her beautiful face. Ben sighs, his question a whisper against her skin. "Do you trust me?"

Her frown deepens before disappearing, relaxing her leg she let's him pull it up in the air. Circling the rope around her thigh. Tying the end off in a knot higher up in the rope. He moves around to her back, laying his hand on the back of her other knee. He whispers from beside her "Trust me?" wrapping his other arm around her. Feeling her chest rise and fall with every breath.

Nodding shakily she feels the loss of her support. The sudden sharp drop of millimeters. Heart hammering. Hanging in the air, supported by her harness as he ties the remaining leg slightly off from the other.

Moving off behind her he grasps the dangling length, pulling on it slowly. When it is taut her arms begin to raise in the air with each steady stroke. Groaning as she feels the tendons in her shoulders stretch the higher it goes.

Ben ties off the rope before taking a step back. Simply looking at her as she hangs in the air. Her red locks framing her face even as she sways slightly in the air. Her mouth open as her breath becomes heavier from the strain she feels. Taking the camera from it's place he lines up the shot. The clicks loud in the stillness of the room.

Walking over to her raised knees he gazes at her flushed visage. Taking a last photo of her before he puts the camera away again. Undoing the knot above her left knee he grasps the right one. Slowly he brings her leg down until she can stand on her foot, keeping the right aloft with his hand. She groans as the tension in her arms lessens.

Holding her leg up he moves around her, moving it down and to the back. Startled she tilts forward. Meanwhile Ben extends her leg out and begins to tie the end of the rope around her ankle. Mimicking the arabesque pose from the ballet class she used to take.

Standing beside her he bends down to grasp her ankle. Bending her leg at the knee until her calf is against the back of her thigh he begins to loop the rope around her leg. Tying it off with a tight knot. He moves her dangling body until she is hanging horizontally in the air. Her left leg stretched out while the right is tied to her harness, holding it up.

Turning away from her he walks over to the kitchen, grabbing two glasses and filling them with water. Careful to keep her in his peripheral vision as he does so. Placing one on the bedside table in his bedroom. He throws open the covers and comes back to the living room. Taking a drink he gazes at her. A suspended piece of living, breathing art. A beautiful sight that pains his heart.

Placing his drink down on the table he begins the delicate process of untying her. Releasing her right leg first she gasps at the tingles that run through it. Loosening the rope that holds her arms aloft he lets them rest tied as they are on her back.

Steadily he lowers her left leg after untying it. Careful that she doesn't lose balance and begins swaying by her harness. She stands again. Slightly hunched over, her arms behind her back. Length after length drops to the floor as he releases her arms from their binding. Tracing the marks the rope left behind before bringing her arms down to her sides.

Undoing the rope that keeps her harness tied to the beam above he is careful to keep it taut and stretched until he stands right behind her. His chest to her back. He hears how heavy her breath is. Circling his arm around her midriff he lets go off the rope. Feels her heart hammer as she slumps against him

His arms the only thing that hold her up. Gently lowering the both of them to the floor. She pants. Holding her close he pulls on the rope. Loosening the harness with harsh gestures that make her twitch and gasp.

Finally the rope lays forgotten on the ground as she rests against him. Threading his fingers through her hair. He gathers her in his arms before he stands, grunting slightly at the weight. Ambling towards the bedroom while her head rests against his chest. Her hand holding on to the collar of his shirt.

Setting her down on the bed he grabs the glass, holding it up to her lips. She drinks greedily, spilling a few drops down her chin. Taking the glass he places it back on the bedside table. Covering her with the sheets he tries fruitlessly to make her let go of his collar. One eye opens in a glare as she feels the tugging at the cloth in her fist cease. All she sees is his naked back as he walks through the door, flicking off the light on his way out.

Darkness claims the room and with it herself as she stops her desperate grasp of the waking world.

Simply burrowing into the covers and the cloth still clasped in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: This chapter will be focussing mostly on character building, no real action to be found.

Thank you to those who have left reviews, they do warm my heart.  
Don't hesitate to point out flaws in my writing, part of this story is to learn and grow as a writer.

* * *

Pinching her eyes to keep the light at bay she rolls over. Burrowing deeper into the pillow. Resting in the haziness of her mind. Trying to drag out her waking for as long as possible. She draws her knees up. Relaxing as she breathes deeply.

Time passes unhindered as she lays there, too content to truly wake. The troubles of her mind kept away by the comfort of the bed and the trace of a familiar scent near her. Slowly the last vestiges of her dreams disappear, making it impossible for her to deny that she is awake.

Turning to lie on her back she stretches. Feeling each limb go as far as possible, going just a little bit further to feel that delightful stretch. Melting back into the sheets. Luxuriating in the calmness and stillness of her mind.

Rubbing the remainders of sleep from her eyes she sits up. Bringing her ankles in beneath her knees, her hands resting on them. She sits there, waiting a bit longer.

Lazily her eyes open up. Taking in the room around her and it's sparse furniture. A simple enough king sized bed with two bedside tables. Eucalyptus colored walls and luxurious sheets. A glass with water waits for her on the bedside table. She drinks to chase away her dry mouth.

Leaning back against the headboard she sits. Mind finally awake and aware enough to start churning.

Contemplating the last few weeks, reliving the events of the previous night. Absently her hand sweeps across the soft sheets. She stills when it comes into contact with something else.

Looking down she can see Ben's t-shirt in her hand. A soft smile comes to her face, the rapid storm of thoughts stopped. With the stillness of her mind a realization comes with it as well. This was the first morning in so long that she woke up feeling content and relaxed. The first morning that she allowed herself to wake slowly. Unbothered by alarms and their snooze functions.

These past few weeks were spent in denial of a truth that is now all too obvious. However crazy Ben's idea might have been, it's actually working. Flashes of sensation come to her as she remembers the rope wrapped around her. Shaking herself she whispers "It's more then that."

She remembers not only the rope but the person that came with it. The steady presence of him near her as she was bound. His calming influence as he worked with her.

A blush comes to her face as she thinks back to how her skin tingled at the brush of his fingers. The trail of fire it left in its wake. The shortness of her breath as she felt that same fire spread. How torn she was when he stopped.

She steps off the bed, feet meeting plush carpet. She paces. Worrying the nail of her thumb as she thinks. The calmness of her morning interrupted by worries and problems.

Catching sight of something black on the pale sheets she pauses. Slowly going back over to the side of the bed. Her fingers tracing the fabric of his black shirt she stills.

Her worries and frown disappear as she feels the phantom sensation of his hand stroking her hair again. In that moment she decides to let go of her troubles for the time being and simply enjoy the reprieve from her stress.

Opening the door she is met by light snoring. Stepping lightly, she lays her hands on the back of the couch. Gazing down at Ben, sleeping with his mouth open. Hair in disarray and a slight trail of drool staining his cushion. She smiles as she looks down at him, taking a moment to decide if she should wake him or simply leave.

Pressing her finger lightly down on his nose when her decision is made.

Watching as he springs awake. Eyes wide open, rapid breath as he looks at her weirdly. Scrunching his nose "What the hell Gwen, I was having a good dream!"

She scoffs, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "Judging by the amount of drool on the cushion I'd expect it was more about chili fries than anything else."

Flopping back down onto the couch he grumbles. "Whaddaya want? Let me go back to sleep."

Giving a laugh at his pouting she speaks. "I wanted to say thank you and goodbye before I left."

"Leave?" Abruptly he sits back up again. "Why do you need to leave? Wait what did you tell your parents in the first place?"

Tapping her finger against her cheek. "Early morning study session with a friend from school. I may have forgotten to say when I would be back." She admits with a laugh in her voice. "I do still have a lot of work to do and I need a shower."

Pulling a face he exclaims. "On a Sunday?" Shuddering visibly before he begins to lie down again. "Just shower and study here. Change of scenery might be good for you."

Surprised she pulls back from the couch, standing straight "What?"

Pulling the blanket back over himself he simply waves a hand at her. "You have everything you need with you, right? Just make yourself at home."

Not moving as she thinks, she startles when he speaks again. His face still planted in the cushion, his words muffled. "Gwen. Get in the shower."

Shaking her head she follows the command.

* * *

"Are you still studying?" Ben's question snaps her from her focus. Sighing deeply she looks at him. "You've been at it for hours, you hardly took a break to eat."

Shaking her head, voice laced with irritation as she speaks "Yes and I'm still not done. I've got hours more ahead."

"Oh come on." He stands across from her, palms on the table. "You're doing all this without even taking a single break?"

Pointedly she picks her highlighter up from its resting place and returns to her notes. "Yes."

"No."

She looks up at him again, eyebrows raised before they pinch together. "What?"

Standing straight he folds his arms before him. "You're taking a break and we're going out for a bit."

Indignation flashes over her, voice raised. "You don't get to decide that."

Shaking his head, calmly he says. "This isn't healthy and you've hardly gotten anything done in the last half hour." Raising a finger at her when she tries to speak "Don't try to deny it, you haven't turned that page in the last half hour. Either you come willingly or…. "

She folds her arms as she scowls at him "Or what?"

He simply raises an eyebrow at her. Mimicking her own stance from weeks ago.

She meets his glare head on, facing his stern eyes as he simply looks at her. Finally shoving away from the table with an audible growl. "Alright already."

Ben walks over to get his keys with a cheerful grin. "Aww, don't pout like that. You know you want it."

If at all possible her eyes would have set him aflame as she stomped after him.

* * *

Her glare at that moment could vanquish the strongest army. Given the strongest enemy chills to their very bones. Children would cry. Grown men would scream at the sight of it. Yet the object of that fierce glare could not care less.

The sun continues its path through the heavens. Unminding that it shines directly in her eyes.

Ben appears next to her, ice cream in hand. She doesn't notice him, still attempting to make the sun move through her force of will. Giving her a nudge with the hand that holds her cup he snaps her from her attempt.

She groans and gives in, skootching over to gain shade from the leaves. Ben looks befuddled as she takes her cone. He simply shrugs, sitting down. Enjoying his cone with two scoops while he basks in the sunlight.

Gwen sighs deeply before speaking "Thank you. It's been a long time since I actually took time to relax."

Pausing between licks Ben says. "No problem, you just needed a reminder." He turns to her slightly concerned. "I know that what we do helps you relax but it's not the same. Everyone needs some time for themselves."

Swallowing her small bite she pulls her knees up, wrapping one arm around her legs. Resting her chin on top of her knees. "Yes, but it's not that easy to always take the time like that." She stares out over the park, seeing the children play and the various people go about their day. "There's so much to do and so few hours in a day. So many expectations to live up to." The last she admitted with a sigh.

He frowns as he looks at her, she seems so much older then she is in that moment. Searching for the right words to say he looks out over the park as well.

Unbidden his mouth opens and words come out, admitting something he had kept hidden away. "You know I used to be jealous of you." She snorts at his words.

Taking another lick he leans back against the tree. "It's true, you always got high grades and your pictures were up on the fridge. Your mother used to brag about your awards so much." He chuckles at memories of the past. How he used to stick out his tongue and roll his eyes whenever he heard it.

Ice cream forgotten he speaks casually. "We were always like cats and dogs but I started doing things because I was jealous." Shaking his head at his own childish actions. "Then I began to see something else as well."

She turns to look at him, seeing the slight melancholy on his face. "You were always too busy to have fun, sometimes you looked like those porcelain dolls." The melancholy is chased away by the grin that stretches his mouth. "But when I played pranks on you? You were bursting with life!"

"I still pulled pranks on you for fun, no doubt about it." He looks at her, grin softening to a smile. "But most of them were because it looked like you had fun because of them."

Her eyes locked on his, the gentle smile he sported unseen as they gazed at each other. Their bodies naturally leaned towards the other. In that moment it seemed as if the rest of the park was gone. That only they, the grass and the sun existed.

"Ben." Her voice a soft whisper in the wind.

His lowered to match. "Yeah?"

A moment before she bites her lip.

"Your ice cream is melting all over your hand." Her chuckles threatening to escape her.

"What?" His eyes dart away from hers, seeing the pink and brown rivulets dripping down his hand. "Ah crap." Frantically he begins licking at the cream running over his fingers.

Gwen can't hold it in any longer, openly laughing as he tries to fix the mess.

"Aww c'mon I just washed these earlier this week." He bites off the end of the cookie cone, sucking the remainder out through the hole.

A few chuckles still escape her as he manages to clean the last remaining bits of cream on his hand.

Looking back out over the park, the setting sun glowing in the background of children playing and couples in love.

"Thank you." The words stop his scrutiny of the stain on his jeans. "For what you did when we were kids and what you're doing for me now." She hesitates, still unsure if she can voice what has been plaguing her. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Folding his feet under his knees he looks at her as if she is the sole focus of his attention. "You can always tell me anything."

She looks down at her outstretched legs, wiggling her feet. "Yes I guess I can." The soft smile she is sporting goes as the words finally come. "I don't know what I want to be."

"Lots of people don't know…"

She cuts him off with a shake of her head. "No, it's not the same. I always knew what I wanted to be or rather my parents always knew what I wanted to be." She exhales. "It's always been the same, something was chosen and I had to work to make it happen. Karate was the only thing I really chose myself."

Her hands tighten on her legs, knuckles turning white. "It used to be enough, the promise of a good future. It used to be worth the work and the loss of other things." She shakes her head again, more violently. "But it's not the same now, everything is so much bigger now. I could be whatever we wanted but with everything I know and can do now."

She bites her lip. "Is it so bad that I want to be something else? That I want to explore the word and myself? That I don't want to be a doctor or a lawyer. That I want to be a sorceress?" Pinching her eyes shut she admits what has been worrying her at night. "Does it make me a bad person to want to decide for myself?" The agony and self-doubt plain in her voice, her eyes pinched shut. Tears visible on her lashes.

Ben lays his hand on hers. Giving up her death grip on her leg she allows him to turn her hand over. Squeezing it with his own. Showing her that she isn't alone.

"It doesn't make you a bad person, Gwen." She turns her head away even as he speaks. "It means you've grown, that you're different then you used to be. That's not a bad thing." Squeezing her hand to make her look at him.

"Your parents did what they thought was best but they love you. I don't think they'll hate you for being who you are." She finally turns to him. He looks at her with a gentle smile as he says "You are amazing and you could be whatever you wanted to be. You'll excel at it not because someone made you do it. You'll be good because that's who you are. You give everything you have." The words spoken as if they are a fact that cannot be denied. "When that's not enough, you squeeze out more. "

She still shakes her head, not sure of what he says. He pulls on her hand, bringing her in for a hug. "If none of that's enough I'll explore the world with you. Hunting for magic books could be interesting." She chuckles at him even as she melts into the warm embrace. Feeling the strength of his being, a rock for her to cling to.

She rubs her face down into the space between his shoulder and his neck. Taking strength and comfort she whispers "Thank you." Giving a squeeze he whispers back. "Anytime."

Sitting back she wipes at her eyes. Taking away the tears best she can as she breathes deeply. Looking out at the last rays of sunshine as they sit beside each other. "I still don't know what I'm going to do."

His words are as simple as the day turning to night. "You don't have to. We'll take it one step at a time."

Their hands rest close together on the ground not quite touching as they look at the disappearing sun.

* * *

This chapter was mainly about building their characters more. Showing small parts of Ben but more of Gwen and why she has been struggeling so much lately. However both of them have their demons.

The next two chapters should be more action packed.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: This is a lemon chapter. Very suggestive but no outright sex.  
You were warned before you read it.

* * *

Wrapped in warmth. The familiar weight of the comforter over her. Pillow soft enough to float her gently to her dreams on most nights. Yet not this night.

Tonight she lays awake, listening to the howling winds outside. The moon peeking in from the edges of the curtains. The comfort of the bed should have had her sleeping. The wind screaming between the buildings should have had her shivering.

It wasn't to be, the hand resting on her belly prevented all of it. It's heat keeps her from shivering, glowing through her body. The roughened texture sliding over her skin with every breath she takes. Holding her awake.

His breath on her neck, just below her ear makes her tremble.

Pinching her eyes shut at the delicious agony of sensation. Slowly, reluctantly she moves. Sliding into a different position. Freezing when she brushes over something and the hand that lays on her tightens.

Moving again with great care she feels as she brushes over his groin. Jolting as his hand moves again. He rumbles in her ear as something grows against her.

She holds her breath before moving again. Softly and slowly she brushes over him. It hardens further and this time a soft groan sounds as his hand tightens. The heat of it no longer spreading through her body. It flows directly to her core.

Breathing slowly and deeply only emphasizes the feel of his hand on her. The rod pressing up against her. Pinching her eyes shut she moves, again and again. Clenching her legs together in tandem. Every sound she hears feeding the heat inside her.

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes snap open, but a whisper in the night yet it thundered through her.

She stammers, grasping for an answer. "I was trying to find a better position to sleep?"

She can hear the skepticism in his words as they rumble in her ear. "You've been trying to find a better position for how long now?"

Wringing the sheet in her hands she trembles for an altogether different reason. "I can't find one."

Long seconds pass before he speaks with a chuckle "Alright, keep looking then."

Stunned she doesn't move at his words. Lying still for long seconds. But he does, the bed dipping with his weight as he shifts. His nose tracing up along her neck while he whispers in a low and husky tone. "Or do you need my help?"

The hand that rested on her belly slides to her hip. Grasping it firmly enough for a strangled sound to come from her.

Slowly he makes her hips move again. Repeating her earlier motions while he nuzzles her neck. Slow and steady until she relaxes her body, going along with the motion he guides her in.

She feels his breath on her neck while sliding over the steel rod between her cheeks. Sighing at the kiss he plants between her shoulder and neck. She moans at the bite that follows. His fingers trail back up over her skin, moving in arcs along her waistband. She moves her hips on her own accord.

Biting her lip she gives a twist with her hips that has him groaning. She smirks as she continues. Until he bites her earlobe making her gasp sharply as his tongue plays with it.

Flicking the lobe he traces a line down her neck. Their movements more aggressive now. His hand moves down with purpose. Sliding beneath delicate fabric.

She twists around grabbing his chin. Their lips come together in passion. His fingers gliding lower, over smooth skin to the wetness that lays beneath.

Tongues meet. Sliding over each other. Tasting deeply.

Their dance becomes frantic.

She cries out into his mouth as he reaches her lower lips. Feeling the sensation strongly enough to jerk in his arms as his fingers continue to move in patterns.

She shudders and pulls away as she calls out his name. "Ben!"

At her cry the world ends in darkness with a plummeting sensation. Crying out as she falls. Her breath stocks. Heart racing as she can feels its beat in her ears.

Thudding on her mattress she lands with a choked scream. She sits up, drenched in sweat.

Looking about frantically. Searching the room until her eyes fall on the curtains in front of the window.

The wrong color of the curtains. Looking more carefully she notices everything wrong in the room.

A dresser next to the door, clothes peeking out.

Desk by the wall, covered in books and paper.

She falls back to the bed, remembering the last vestiges of her dream. She groans into her hands even as she rubs her thighs together. The stickiness of them pulling at her skin.

She pulls the pillow from under her, up over her mouth and screams into it.

Hugging it close to her chest she turns and curls up.

She mutters in the darkness. "This is so not good." Even as her thighs continue to squeeze rhythmically.

Shuffling sounds in the night as she closes her eyes. Images of her dream flashing in her mind.

* * *

It seems that Gwen's dreams have been turning interesting of late.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Action chapter, Ben and Gwen have been asked by the plumbers to help in the rescue of a planet.

* * *

The cabin shakes around them from the stress of re-entry, bumping around in their seats as the pilot maneuvers to avoid the blasts coming at them. Surrounded by severe faces they glance at each other as the vibrations go through them. Both steeling themselves in their own way for what is to come.

Ben twiddles his thumbs as he leans back against the seat, flitting from one random thought to the next. Across from him Gwen breathes in the rhythm of her meditation.

The grim silence broken by an alarm. The shuttle jerking up suddenly. A blast follows, the entire shuttle wrenching around . Thrown around in their harnesses as it dips down.

The shuttle begins to spin. A harsh guttural language sounds over the speakers. Heavy booms can be heard through the hull. The shockwaves throwing the shuttle around in the air.

A different klaxon sounds as the harnesses tighten around them. Pulling them flush against the back rest. All at once the seats fall away out the shuttle. The wind rushes by as they fall through the blue-green sky. A flash of light and a loud roar pushes them further away.

The suddenness of falling paralyzes him for a moment. Enough that he could look up at the shuttle the moment the blast hits. Exploding violently sending his chair spinning. The controls not enough to bring it back in a controlled descent.

Smashing his hand down on the emergency release. Falling free. Shrapnel whizzing by him, whistling as it tears through the air. A green flash and Big chill soars through the air. Turning himself intangible just before the wreckage of the shuttle falls through him.

Intangible he shakes himself, scanning the air as he searches. Looking for the soldiers. Looking for soldiers were simple grey blips but Gwen was smart enough to form a shield around herself. The pink glow easily distinguishable.

Flying as fast as he is capable off he goes to her. Still intangible as the shrapnel and lasers continue to fly through the air.

Her chair is falling fast, its boosters hardly slowing down the descent but he is nearly there. Narrowing his eyes, stretching himself out to reach. A laser blast explodes between them. Thrown back he flips end over end, rolling through the air as he regains control. Trying to escape the smoke around him.

Finally he manages to break free from the darkness in the sky. Looking about frantically. Zipping through the sky, searching in every direction he can see. Growling he folds his wings around him, falling to the dirt below.

Narrowing his eyes as he sees over a dozen landing sites. Most have smoke rising but only three of them show flashes of blaster fire. Opening his wings again he races towards the largest battle site. Elevating as he comes near a green flash has him change to Cannonbolt.

Curling up he starts spinning, falling forwards with the remainder of his momentum. He lands with a resounding crash in a cloud of dirt and ash. Surprising the enemy he rolls through their formations. Wreaking havoc as the soldiers hunker down, firing at those that he misses.

The skirmish is over quickly after his arrival. Rolling back towards the soldiers he changes. Searching among them for that one familiar face. Growling audibly he barks his question. "Where is Gwen?" The translator in his suit using the proper language for the soldiers.

None of them can answer him, most didn't even know another human came along. Didn't know that she wouldn't leave him. Shaking his head at their babbling about target alpha another green flash changes him into Fasttrack. Speeding off to the other battle sites.

He goes through skirmish after skirmish. Everything a blur to him as he leaves broken malformed bodies behind. The soldiers all move on to the target, trying to remind him of why they came here. But he cannot stop until he's gone through all of them.

Panting heavily he bends over, resting his hands on his knees. The last skirmish site, filled with more soldiers and cyborgs but no sign of her. Taking a moment he holds up his arm, fiddling with the watch to bring up her vital signs. For a moment he fears the worst, taken back to a different alien planet so many years ago.

Everything comes up green. Shakily he exhales, filled with relief that she's alive. Turning the dial every which way in seemingly random directions he curses. "Come on, come on. Where is she?" But no matter how he turns it the watch doesn't point in a direction.

He flinches as a sudden blaster shot sounds from beside him. Twisting himself around with his hand over the dial of the watch. Seeing the soldier and the smoking body of the cyborg at his feet. The soldier's commander stomps closer, berating him harshly. But all Ben can see is the brown ichor leaking from the body. How it lies too still in odd angles. The skin in tears as metal was fused to its body, taking away its free will with each piece that was added.

Eyes wide and breath harsh he turns around, leaning over for a different reason as he fights to keep his stomach where it is. Closing his eyes he tries to get a rythm to his breath. Suddenly all too aware of the stench that hangs in the air.

A harsh voice next to him snaps his eyes open. "-an! We need to move out. The other teams are already clearing the way for us. Time is running out."

Ben looks at the officer next to him, clad in the same armor as the soldiers save for the patterns on its chest and helmet. The armor no longer as pristine as when he saw it on the ship. It takes seconds for him to form words. "What? Where are?" Still too shaken by the horror around him.

The officer snorts, it's nostrils flaring behind the glass of its helmet. "Everyone is going to target Alpha. We follow the plan and end this."

"Plan." His thoughts move too sluggish. Shaking his head manages to clear some of the cobwebs as it slowly comes back to him. The meeting on the ship where the officers and them went over the map.

"Target Alpha." The stronghold where the planetary drill was doing its work.

The target every soldier was to make its way to. Standing straight Ben nods, his thoughts ringing clear that she would make her way there even as the words flow from his mouth. "Let's hurry."

* * *

Blaster fire sounds around her as she moves. Her escape chair lying forgotten behind her as she dodges the blaster fire. Dipping and twirling between blasts. Throwing her own at the enemies farthest away. Making her way closer to the cyborgs while she evades the deadly projectiles.

Finally coming up on the closest enemy she sidesteps its blast. Bringing up her leg for a high kick, pink shield forming on her shin an instant before the hit lands. The cyborg blown clear off its feet right into the one next to it. Both sparking as they lay on the dirt

Two down but no reprieve. She rolls out of the way of three more shots that melt the dirt. Forming a long shield as she does. Focusing their fire on the shield, they don't notice as she moves around the side of it.

Waiting for her shield to crack, focused as it breaks. Leaping out she flings her manablasts. Running past as an arc of energy follows the blasts. Two bodies land on the ground, sparking as components on them explode. Narrowing her eyes at the two cyborgs left she approaches them with caution.

Following their moves with her eyes, one comes to engage her while the other fires at her. Deflecting the shots away from her she moves to the side. Keeping the advancing cyborg between her and the one shooting.

The cyborg comes at her in great distance eating strides, for the first time she truly sees what they look like. Hints of what the population of this world looked like before the cyberplague came show through.

The skin green in color, now torn by the metal implanted to make the body stronger. The arms and legs show patches of it left, metalic components replacing the feet and hands. The mouth free and open but the eyes covered by a visor with a dozen pinpricks of yellow light. One arm holding the blaster, on the other a blade flips out.

Jumping up with the help of a mana platform she lands with both heels on its chest. Driving it down into the ground. Pushing herself off before it swipes at her with the blade. Flipping in the air she releases a blast into its chest. Landing on the ground she quickly jumps to the side. Two shots fly through where she was, an acrid stench left in the air with their passing.

Springing from platform to platform she gains height, evading the shots sent at her. One hand filling with mana, she lobs it right before the cyborg. The bolt explodes in a bright white light. Obscuring its vision it can only feel the impact of her heel on the back of its head.

Landing in a crouch one last bolt puts it out of commission. Panting heavily, she scans the surrounding area. Making sure there are no surprises left. Finding nothing she places her hands on her knees, bending over as she takes in huge mouthfuls of air. Taking a moment to center herself and get over the shock of the crash.

She stumbles when she stands up straight again. Pushing through she brings up the holographic display on her gauntlet. The light sputters a few times, giving a hazy stilted image of the surrounding terrain. Pressing buttons and fiddling with the dial she tries to no avail as the light gutters out.

"That's just great." Irritation laced her tone as she begins looking about again. Calculating eyes pass over the destroyed emergency chair. Her head turns to the distant explosions. Smoke plumes rising in all directions. She focusses on the thick gray stack rising to the side of her.

"Knowing Ben he'll be the cause of that." She sighs deeply before she starts to walk. Avoiding the fallen bodies of the cyborgs and the fluids leaking from them. "Why does he always have to be at the thick of these things?"

Climbing the hill she gets a good look at the surrounding landscape, an open expanse of blue grass and small hills. All of it marked by the ongoing battles, smoking holes and broken bodies everywhere in her vision. Her eyes stuck on the back of a fallen plumber soldier. The broken patches of his suit revealing the wounds underneath. Blood leaking onto the grass.

She wrenches her gaze away. Trudging on she scans her surroundings, wary of enemies hiding to attack her. Her eyes avoiding the broken bodies she comes across. Not daring to look too close, afraid of what she will see. Afraid she'll find Ben in a state just like them.

Finally she manages to come to the edge of the battle. In the distance she can see the ship that bored itself into the planet's surface. The factory that brought the cyber plague with it. The blue plains rent and torn like the skin of its populace. Jagged red rocks protruding at its edges.

The shining ship sticks out of the ground like a cancerous sore. Black smoke rising from the holes in its hull. Blue streaks of grass run across the black soil as war rages. Blaster fire rings clear even from so far away. The lasers flying every which way. Soldiers fighting valiantly against the cyborgs that mindlessly throw themselves against them. Screams and explosions sound as she stands on the edge. A sight seared into her memory.

Closing her eyes she breathes harshly. Trying as hard as she is capable of to quell her fear. The noise of it all piercing her ears. Pushing it all out to bring her emotions in check so she can have the clarity to make it through this day.

Slowly she manages to get her breathing under control. Focusing on the well of power within her, losing herself in its streams as she brings it closer to the surface. A pink glow surrounds her fingertips, lighting up the scars on her arms underneath her suit as her skin turns purple. Opening her eyes again they blaze with the power she holds.

She focusses on one specific area of the battle where she can see a troupe of soldiers clumped together, steadily shooting their way towards the primary objective. Jogging forwards she closes in on their left, running towards one half of the pincher maneuver.

Quick jabs in the air have manabolts fly at the cyborgs on that side. Not strong enough to put them down but enough to bring a distraction. The soldiers capitalize on that single moment, mowing down those that stand before them. Guarding the backs of their comrades.

She rolls away from a lucky shot that came at her. The cyborg that fired it laying on the ground with a smoking hole through its torso.

Staying on the ground she places both her hands flat on the dirt, pink light shining from between her fingers. She grunts as she pulls back on her hands, making the ground heave with her motion. Low walls erupt around the soldiers. The remaining cyborgs shot down from the new cover as they stumble in the moving dirt.

Knowing that each second matters she marches to the commanding officer, speaking as she comes closer. "Follow me to objective Alpha, we wade through and join with the other teams."

The commanding officer bristles as her words come through the translator, hunching over as he barks at her. "Think it's that easy little human? These borgs are too strong to go recklessly, we make our way though at my pace." Pointing his arm out at a squad of soldiers still shooting at their enemy. "First we help out the soldiers there!"

Standing across from each other they glare, neither willing to back down. A tremendous roar sounds. One of the soldiers calls out "Got a big one here!"

The officer turns away from Gwen barking orders at the other soldiers to get them in formation to engage the enhanced cyborg. A large hulking creature, easily three times as large as a human. Dark green skin shows through in only a few places as most of it is covered in shining metal.

One arm raises a large cannon while the other carries a shield. Aiming the cannon at the nearby squad of soldiers it fires. A deep red ray blasts away from it, pushing its feet back in the dirt as it sweeps the ray through the formation. Leaving only screams and red glowing ground in its wake.

The soldiers grunt and curse as they form up against the wall. Shooting at the cyborg in regular intervals to keep its shield raised. As they throw whatever they have at it Gwen looks about. No enemies to the side of them. Only the behemoth before them. Drawing back she makes her way around the walls she raised.

Running from cover to cover as the soldiers continue to fire she sees as it steps forward, weathering the barrage. Heaving its shield in the air the cyborg plunges it down into the ground.

Gwen halts behind a mound of dirt, charging a bolt in her hands. Releasing the shield as it takes hold of the cannon with both hands. A section in it opens up, just enough for the barrel to poke through.

The soldiers lob grenades and fire their fusion launchers to no avail as the cannon charges.

Gwen makes her move as the grenades explode, throwing dirt into the air. It's vision obscured she dashes towards the large cyborg. Charging the orb in her hands to glow brighter. The behemoth doesn't notice her until the glare of her magic stings its eye. The large orb in her hands bright enough to blind it.

Sliding to a stop she pushes it out with both her hands. The orb flying sluggishly at the cyborg giving it just enough time to turn and face it before impact. An immense boom sounds as it is blown off its feet, shaking the ground as it lands.

The soldiers watch with bated breath. The behemoth smoking on the ground. Gwen glares, her hands charging up again as she waits. The cyborg twitchs, planting its hands on the ground to rise up. Two blasts hit it in quick succession. Throwing it back down, this time it stays lying down and slowly she lets the glow around her hands dissipate. She turns, walking back towards the soldiers.

Stopping right before the commander she speaks, her tone icy and even. "Follow me to objective Alpha." Staring into the black of his eyes, that even tone never wavering. "We go through the enemy and join the other teams."

His eyes flick from hers to the still smoking body of the behemoth, to the cannon that took eight lives in seconds. Looking back down at her he nods, barking out his orders to the soldiers.

Gwen turns on her heel, walking forwards to the cancerous sore sticking out of the land. The soldiers form up around her. Keeping her at the point of their formation as they enter the war before them.

Enemy after enemy falls to them. Steadily making their way forward, helping the teams that they come across. Adding to their own number with every soldier they save. Beating back the army of cyborgs step by step. The soldiers fire with abandon, Gwen channels her magic in ways that she hasn't before.

Showing the true depth of her strength she makes a path for them. Slicing her way through the cyborgs with mana constructs. She doesn't waver, pushing on. Mana dances over her suit, forming blasts and spears she fights.

Smoking and broken bodies lay behind them when they stop. Battle lines drawn they come before an army. The cyborgs stand against them, icy calmness in their lines. Not one out of place. Behemoths sprinkled through the ranks.

Silence reigns before the battle as the two sides face each other. The cyborgs simply waiting for them to come into range. The soldiers struck by an uneasy tension at the sight of their enemies.

Yet she could see that this army had already been tested, a large number of them were damaged. Quite a few missing limbs or other parts. A behemoth stands at the front ready to charge, its arms missing and yet it does not show a hint of the agony it must feel.

A loud blast breaks the silence, rustling can be heard as the soldiers shuffle their feet. An explosion erupts at the ship. More can be heard coming from it. Gwen crinkles her brows as she whispers beneath her breath. "Ben."

Closing her eyes she begins chanting, raising her hands with the palms to the sky. The soldiers are restless but do not move from their place. Slowly the sky begins to darken with roiling clouds. She chants, hidden underneath the helmet her hair glows brighter. Her words come with fervor. The pitch of her voice showing the strain she feels of the magic she is casting.

Lightning pierces down from the clouds. Striking a dozen times throughout the ranks of the cyborgs. Decimating all around the points of impact. Even so the cyborgs stay standing in their place.

Gwen collapses as the spell ends, heaving because of the toll of the spell. She hears from her knees as more explosions erupt in the army before her. The soldiers emboldened by her attack. Expending their long range weaponry to take out as many as they can before they clash with the army.

Their attack causes the cyborgs to begin their forwards march. Undaunted the soldiers raise their cry, hollering as they raise their shields. Firing at the enemy that closes in on them. Gwen is pulled back from the front, finding herself in the middle of the first team she helped as they close their formation around her.

She hears as the cyborgs reach them, feels as they bash into the shield wall. The blasts and screams that follow make her heart clench in her chest. Taking a last fortifying moment she raises herself up, facing the grim soldiers around her she moves. Her team forming up around her, holding her in the middle of their formation as they march.

The two armies break ranks, fighting with everything they have. She lost count of how many enemies she's broken hours ago. Continuing on through the pain and exhaustion

Pink energy flowing along her form, striking out at every cyborg she faces. Bolts and arcs of mana fly. Shields shatter. Facing two behemoths she crouches, willing to give it her all as the soldiers spread out behind her.

A colossal explosion surprises them all, capturing the attention of everyone on the field. A glimpse of fire in the sky before they are thrown through the air by the blast wave that follows. Tossed around like ragdolls through the raging wind.

No chance at resisting she is thrown in the air curling up, making herself as small as possible. She forms a shield around her, sensing the cracks in it when it forms. Concentrating to strengthen it enough to ride the wave.

Rolling and turning in the dirt it finally breaks, landing her face first on the ground. Shaking herself she knows that she has to get up. With every effort she can make she raises herself up on her arms, grunting at what it takes to move.

Dust twirls down from above, darkening the world around her. Soldiers slowly pick themselves up as the cyborgs stay where they lay. The lights on their bodies gone out in the explosion.

She turns around on her knees, witnessing the fire raging where the ship used to be. She pushes herself up on her feet, stumbling towards the billowing fire.

Stubbornly pushing on and on as she sees the bodies lying on the ground. All of them were hit and so many died in the blast wave. Gagging as the stench finally finds its way through the filters on her suit she endures.

"EN" She turns, wobbling on her feet, sure that she heard something. Looking about as she hears it again, closer this time. "GWEN!" Turning again something bowls into her. Two bodies rolling through the dirt.

She comes up on top, her fist raised to bring it down. She freezes. Beneath her in his plumber suit lays Ben. He raises himself up, sitting on the ground. Catching her close, crushing her against his chest.

They sit in the dirt, clutching each other as they babble and tears fall in their helmets.

* * *

Authors note: Well finally managed to finish this chapter, it was a doozy. Ended up rewriting the entire thing and splitting it in half.  
The second half will be up in the coming days and deals with the aftermath of the large scale battle.

Incidentally, this is the largest chapter I have ever written and the first featuring battle scenes.

I do hope you enjoyed it, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

The tension in their compartment is thick enough to cut with a knife. Gwen sits on the bench with her hands beneath her thighs, staring down at her feet. Further down Ben leans back against the wall. A thousand yard stare as he faces the screen cycling between images of different alien worlds.

Not having moved or spoken since she came back from the steam units. Face set in a stern countenance, his eyes dark with visions of the world they left behind. Shaking away the lingering images from her own mind she clears her throat.

A quick glance out of the corner of her eye confirms that nothing moves aside from his chest as he breathes. Hoping to distract the both of them she asks. "How did you start with Shibari?" Raising a single brow, a teasing lilt to her voice. "Got some ideas from the internet?"

He turns to her, frown present as if he hadn't heard her right. "What?"

Tapping her foot she repeats the question, nervous as his frown only deepens. "You want to know this now?"

Shrugging helplessly she looks at the screen. "It's not as if there's so much to do here." Hugging herself she rubs her arms. "It's either talk or remember."

His eyes darken at that, it takes some time but when he speaks his tone becomes less severe. "The first time I saw any of it was at school, some of the guys were passing magazines around." Staring down at his hands, the grip of the battle not yet shaken. "I only got to look for a moment but one image stayed with me."

Finally a hint of a smile crosses his face. "Was rather easy to find it on the internet after that." Shaking his head he admits ruefully. "Didn't get any schoolwork done that week. I spent hours and hours looking for it, there was the normal attraction to pretty ladies. But it seemed more than that."

His expression turning pensive. "It was always about more the rope then just the women though. The rope, the positions, their expressions. Those took my attention and wouldn't let go."

Drumming her fingers against her leg. "How did you start practicing then?" Her heart beats faster, she managed to distract him and yet somehow the topic made her more nervous than the silence.

Glancing over he continues with a shrug. "Internet helped some. I found an online forum that talked about a lot of it but one of the best things was that it spoke about rope jams."

Confused she repeats the word, looking up at him. Quickly glancing away when she meets his eye.

Shrugging he explains before continuing. "It's a party where people show of their skills but where newbies can begin to learn."

"Wait." She waves her hand about. "When was this? Doesn't the media attention interfere?"

Scoffing he shakes his head. "I'm not a complete moron, Gwen. I used one of the ID masks we took from the DNAliens, changed it a bit with help from the omnitrix. No'one ever knew I was there." A quick flash of a boyish grin. "I would have needed one anyway, I was too young to join in. Still am actually."

Thinking back he manages a genuine smile. "I was so nervous when I went that first time. My shirt was drenched, pools beneath my jacket and my heart hammered in my throat the whole time." Bowing his head he looks down at his open palms, his eyes lighter. The dark clouds behind them dissipating further with each moment. "When that first exposition started I was…" Pausing he searches for words, shaking his head as he comes up empty. "I don't know the word for it but I don't think I took a breath the entire time."

Glancing back and away he blushes slightly, clearing his throat. "Signed up for classes and bought all the rope I could pay for. Big Chill was a big help in bringing them in the house."

Fingers twirling her hair between them, a curious and nervous edge to her question. "Did you ever get tied up?"

He shakes his head. "I wanted too but I couldn't trust anyone enough. Couldn't take the risk that someone knew who I was. Crazies enough out there that want to do all sorts of weird things" Shuddering at the images that spring up in him.

Fading away, he sees her look down at her hands. Nervous tension playing over her. Turning a problem over and around in her mind as she jiggles her foot. Brows scrunched together she speaks slowly. "But if it's not about the obvious." She looks up at him, many questions lurking within her. "What do you get out of it?"

The battlefield forgotten for the both of them for a moment. Silence stretches between them, only a slight hum from the screens sounds in the room. He turns away from her, looking back at the screens as he hunches over. Resting his elbows on his legs.

"Ben?"

He groans, rubbing his palms over his hair to the back of his neck. Looking at her from the side of his eyes.  
She stays silent, waiting for him to answer.

Sitting upright he thunks his head against the wall behind him, grasping his legs with a white knuckled grip. Huffing as the words come from tight lips. "It makes me feel in control." He looks away from her, staring at the wall. The next ones come easier but not by much. "Everything that happens is affected by a million little things. No matter what I do or how hard I fight it can all go wrong like that." Snapping his fingers at the last word. "We could have died so many times."

Rubbing his hands up and down his thighs. "I've never been the best at anything, even with the omnitrix most of it comes down to luck." She wants to speak at that moment, say something to the contrary, but her fear stills her tongue. Afraid that if she breaks the moment, it will never come again.

The tension in him seems to soften. "But with the rope none of that matters." His hands release their death grip. "All that exists is the room and us. Everything that happens in that room is under my control. There's nothing that I can't handle when it comes to that."

Abruptly he jumps up, pacing the room. His hands balled into fists. "Not like out there. Nothing I did was enough." Fists jerking through the air as he brings them up and down. "I couldn't beat that thing without taking it all out." Crouching down, he clasps his hands over his ears. The agony evident in him. "How many of those soldiers died because of me? Was there a way to save those that hadn't been turned by the virus yet?"

She stands, walking over to him in two quick strides. Crouching down beside him, her hand forming circles on his back as she tries to comfort him. Her other arm holding on to him. "You did what you had to do." Grounding him, a constant presence that he can't ignore.

He falls back onto the floor, sitting as he stares at his hands. Clenching them, his fists tremble. Gwen nibbles her lip, scratching at her thumb with her nails as she mulls over her words. "We did what we had to do."

His eyes raise up to hers, never before had she seen him look so lost. Letting herself fall backwards as well, she sits on the floor across from him. Shaking her head, her hair sways with the motion. "That virus was the cause." Ben twitches at the anger in her tone as she speaks. "IT took their lives, twisted their bodies. IT took the soldiers."

His eyes shine as he sees her tears leaking down. "They were brave, honorable soldiers who knew what could happen." She looks ferocious as she glares at him. "They fought to save the millions that still live on that planet." She grasps his hands into her own, squeezing hard. "Lives that you saved."

For a second she sees him light up. Fading away as he shakes his head again, letting it hang down. "I've killed Gwen. I don't even know how many."

On the screen above them a mountain could be seen, the sun rising behind it. Casting its light onto the river spilling down the side of the mountain. A river of fire, falling down into deep blue water.

"I don't know either." Her words a whisper as she looks down at their hands. His head raises, eyes widening. She meets his gaze with determination. Speaking slowly, deliberately. "I lost count of how many Endoleasans I ended."

His words rush out. "No. No Gwen, the virus already took their lives." Desperate words meant to save her from the pain he feels.

She shakes her head violently, hair whipping about. "No, the virus took them but I ended their lives." She raises their hands up, holding on to his tightly. "At the end of the battle, before you made the ship explode I was standing against two behemoths." Her words trail off. "I was so tired but I couldn't stop." Pinching her eyes shut she continues. "One moment I wasn't fast enough."

His hands squeeze hers. "One of the soldiers pushed me out of the way." Her voice trembles as she continues. "The blink of an eye, that's all it took. He was there and then he wasn't." Unspoken the 'because of me' floated between them.

Eyes snapping open she pins him with her gaze. "We are not murderers. We tried our best." With those words he knew that she was trying to convince herself as much as him.

Lunging forwards he captures her close. Shuddering they let go of what holds them back. Letting the tears flow as they face what happened. Drawing what comfort they can from each other.

The cruiser steadily travels to earth, unminding of the two humans who let themselves feel their pain deep within its bowels. The crew working to get them home, speaking only in hushed whispers of the power that was shown on that world. What havoc their passengers could wreak if they so wished it. None of them considering the possibility that the two of them would be bawling their eyes out at the loss of life.

Eventually they settle themselves with their backs against the wall, side by side. Hands resting together on the floor. Their silence still introspective, but no longer heavy with the guilt that they both feel.

Gwen is the first to break it. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

Simply staring ahead his response comes quick enough. "Guys don't get to share like that Gwen. Nobody ever talks about that stuff."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He turns to her, letting his fingers graze her arm over her scars. She trembles at the touch as his words come softly. "Same reason why you didn't tell me."

In that moment she understood. Fear. Fear of being judged, fear of showing weakness that you weren't allowed to show to anyone. Fear of seeing that same weakness in someone that you thought to be so strong.

"You are the hero of heroes and the only one worthy of the watch." Words meant to lighten him up doing the opposite. His expression blanking as he remembers alternate versions of their world.

She turns to him, her eyes searching him as he stares ahead. Puzzling through what could possibly be wrong with him, her words come slowly. "You don't think so?"

He turns his head away from her, staring at the screen. "Just leave it Gwen."

Pulling her knees under her she sits back on her ankles, reaching out with both her hands to grasp his face. A slight hint of resistance but he allows her to turn him. Face to face yet his eyes avoid hers. A soft whisper. "Gwen, please."

Yet she can't help but push, a slight glare as she demands. "Tell me." Prodding as she keeps up the glare, her hands firm on his cheeks, keeping him in place.

He exhales harshly through his nose, his own eyes narrowed as he meets hers. Taken aback at the anger in his eyes her grip slackens.

"No'one can be worthy of this Gwen." Blazing green eyes and harsh words. "It was pure luck that it fell where it did, more luck that I found it and a stupid amount of luck that I didn't get us killed." His right hand bounces of his chest. "What makes you think that I'm worthy?"

He moves closer to her, she falls back as his angry diatribe flows. "There are so many out there who are more than I am. I've never been anything special before all this."

Her mouth open in shock it clicks shut as she shouts. "That's not true!"

"No? Just look between us Gwen. You were always the superstar. Good at school, doing a million things and still doing them better than everyone else. I've never been more than average." His eyes narrowed in their own glare, corners of his mouth pulled down he scowls. "Why do you think different?!"

She glares right back at him, shoving her shock aside. "Because I know you. I've known you my entire life and yes there were moments we hated each other." She pauses, calming herself down. Voicing what she has known for so many years. "But I've always known how good you were. You were always the one to stand for what you knew to be right."

The anger begins to fade from him. "I see the same thing that Grandpa and Azmuth see. I see the strength inside you that makes you push on no matter what." She tries to gaze into his eyes, to make him see the conviction within her. But he avoids her gaze.

A sudden beeping by the door disturbs them. Gwen huffs as she stands. Striding towards the sliding doors, opening them to see an officer in plumber uniform waiting for her. "What?!"

The officer draws back at her hostile reception, giving a strange bow as she speaks. "Greetings Tennysons, we are near Earth. The magistrates request your presence at the transport pad." Standing upright the officer hesitates at the glare Gwen gives her. "Do you perhaps need a moment?"

"No." Bens voice rings clear as he walks past Gwen into the hallway. "We're ready to leave."

She pauses, glancing at a clearly fuming Gwen before she turns to show them the way. "Follow me."

Ben walks beside the officers as Gwen stomps after them, her hands balled into fists. But as they walk she begins to realize that she has been pushing and prodding at Ben. Trying to force him into giving her an answer, yet the harder she pushed the more he would resist.

Before she knew it they were standing in front of the magisters and the transport pad. Righting herself she shoves her thoughts to the back of her mind. Her eyes roam the over the dozen officers on deck.

"In name of the plumbers we thank you Ben Tennyson for halting the spread of the cyberplague on Endolea. Though the cost was high it saved millions more."

They turn towards Gwen, shocking her as they bowed just as deeply to her as they did to Ben. "We thank you as well Gwen Tennyson, your actions saved many lives this day. We had asked for Ben Tennyson but your strength proved to be invaluable." Applause sounds in the room, the attending officers having all risen from their stations. But it is the applause that comes from next to her that stops her.

Both of them are stunned, watching as the officers clap. The sound washing over them as the guilt within them rises again.  
Ben is the first to stand on the pad, she joins him only a second later.

Pinpricks of light twirl around them, picking up in speed as they multiply. Light quickly swirls around, enveloping them completely. The twin pillars of shining light collapse on the ship as they appear on the ground next to the garage.

Lifting their head they stare up at stars, seeing how one speeds away in a flash. Ben turns to the garage wanting nothing more than to find his bed. A tug on the back of his jacket stops him. Turning his head to look back, he can see Gwen holding on to it, her head bowed down.

"Gwen?"

She stands still, shaking her head. "I…" She shakes her head harder as she searches for the right words to explain. To show him that she understands that he needs the comfort of the rope as much as she does. "No. You …. We …. need this."

He looks back at the door, wanting to walk away even though his feet won't move. His thoughts stop when he hears her whisper. A single word breaking his resolve.

"Please."

Closing his eyes he grimaces. "This isn't a good idea, Gwen. I can't promise to stay in control right now."

"I don't want you to." Her voice is strong, devoid of hesitation. "I want you to express yourself. To stop holding back because you're afraid you'll hurt me."

Any other time he would have looked forward to this, excitement building with each step they take. Yet this time he is unsure. His hands tremble as they gather the rope. Uncertain of how he can do this. Yet the sight of her decides it for him. She is calm and sure, trusting him to know what is possible and what is needed.

Closing his eyes he draws a deep breath. His chest filling he lets it go. His words soft yet firm. "Sit down on the carpet, legs stretched out in front of you.

Sitting with her arms folded behind her back she feels as Ben settles in behind her. His legs stick out at either side of her. Wiggling her feet she smiles at the absurdity of it all, feeling as he lifts her wrists away from the small of her back.

His motions harder as he pulls on the rope, she feels the tension in them. Harsh and sharp where before they were soft. He loops the rope around her arms as she holds on to her elbows. Tying her arms together in a sleeve. The rope still feels soft but his moves have changed. She breathes with him, slow measured breaths.

Coiling the rope around her torso and upper arms just beneath her breasts. They sway in tandem as the rope goes around her. She gasps as he pulls it tight. Moving around her Ben grasps her ankles and places them in his lap. Her eyes close and her breath deepen, feeling the rope drag over her skin.

One ankle over the other, a cross shaped tie locking them in place while some of its length remains on the floor. Her breath shudders as her knees are forced apart. A token of resistance crumbles.

Creating a harness around her shoulders from the remaining coil he tugs on the rope. Her breath shudders as the ropes tighten around her. Once again she spirals deeper into her restriction.

Grasping the length leftover from the knot around her ankles he pauses as he looks at her. Eyes glazing over as he takes in her expression. He shakes himself before threading the rope through the harness. Placing one hand on her shoulder he pulls on the rope. Raising her ankles off the ground, closer to her chest

He sits back, taking in his work as he nods. Feeling satisfaction at the sight of it. His gaze drifts away from the rope and knots, sliding over her form. Taking it all in.

She leans backwards against the couch. Her eyes closed, head bowed down. Feet raised, her knees sticking up on either side of her head. Breathing deeply at an even pace with her lips parted.

Ben swallows at the sight of her. Temptations and thoughts flitting through his mind. His hand reaches out, hovering over the surface of her skin. Following the contours of her body. Up from her ankles. Over her thigh.

Drifting by her sides. Resisting the urge to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers linger over her lips.

Minutes pass until he finally tears his gaze away from her. Finally noticing the tremble that passes through her. He hurries to undo her binding. Slowly letting down her ankles before his fingers dance over the knots. The rope loosens, she leans against him as he unties her with sharp gestures.

Loosening the sleeve around her arms they hang down next to her. Yet he holds the rope around her again, threading the ends through the loop at the end. Trapping her arms against her sides as he loops it up and around her. At that moment his hands move without thought.

Constricting her loosely at first. Looping it around and around before he pulls it tight. She gasps. One final piece of rope coiling around her throat. His left pulls the rope around her throat taut. Her shuddering breath and stilted moan sounding in his ear.

Length after length of rope falls to the ground. Finally when she is free she slumps down on the floor. Laying on her side, her hair obscures part of her face but the sight of her mesmerizes Ben.

Struck dumb by the hazy look of satisfaction on her face. Panting through open lips, her eyes half lidded. But in those eyes a gleam lingers, a want for more. Her open lips tilted in the hint of a smile.

Physically shaking himself he approaches her, bending down to gather her in his arms. Lifting her he walks the both of them to the bedroom. Muttering lightly as his muscles groan in protest. He begins to lay her down on the bed, quicker then he can react she locks her arms around his neck and pulls.

With a yelp he tumbles down on the bed she turns the both of them, rolling them onto. Trapping him between her and the mattress. Wincing he opens his eyes struck still as he meets hers. Their faces close together as she looms over him, swaying slightly as she does her best to stay awake a little longer.

Opening his mouth to speak she beats him to the punch. "I'm sorry." The words rushed out of her, quick enough to stop him. Abrupt enough to keep him still as she speaks. "I shouldn't have pushed you so much."

Her gaze moves to the side of him, misting over. "I know better than anyone that there are some things that won't leave you. Even if you know better." She looks back at him. "So I'm sorry but I wanted you to know that you can always talk to me."

She rests her forehead against his. "Just like you're there for me, I'll always be here for you."

Shallow breaths mingle as he opens his mouth to whisper. Her shaking head stops him yet again, she lifts herself up again. Laying down on her side she rests her head on his shoulder. Capturing his arm with hers.

Closing her eyes she traps him. Raising his arm to poke at her, she grumbles. "Go to sleep."

Holding back a chuckle he pokes at her again. His arm quickly dropping as her eyes open in a sleepy glare. "Go. To. Sleep." Punctuating each word before she closes her eyes again.

A slight incredulous sound escapes him. Waiting long moments he tries to extricate his arm, she grumbles as she blearily opens a single eye. Closing it before he can get a word in she settles herself more firmly. Her breath deepening once again as she teeters on the edge of consciousness.

Ben groans, giving in he reaches around her to throw the blanket over the both of them. She shakes herself underneath it, settling against him. In moments she is fast asleep as he lays awake.

Her breath tickling his neck as he groans quietly. Clenching his right fist he adjusts her slightly. Laying his head back in relief as the quiet torture ends quickly.

Slowly letting darkness claim him amidst visions of red hair and panting lips.

* * *

Authors note: Second part of the previous chapter, this one was a doozy to show everything I needed it too.  
Very dialogue heavy as they deal with the events on Endolea and Ben reveals that even he holds doubts and fears.

I do hope that I managed to do it justice, I'm not entirely happy with the chapter. But then again I don't think I'll ever be.

Well see you at the next one, another dream is coming up.


	8. Chapter 8

Leaning back in his chair, fingers entwined on his stomach. Feet splayed out on the ground, staring ahead. His gaze roving over every bit of her as she hangs by the harness he tied. Not having left her since he stepped back from tying her.

She dangles in the air her wrists connected to the harness. The rope looping around her chest, over and under her breasts. Squeezing them together. Her nipples stretched by clamps, each one has a bell attached. Breathing in deep through her nose. The gag in her mouth muffles any sound she makes.

A length of rope looped around her neck runs down. Entwined with the chest harness. Circled around her stomach before he made it run over her panty clad crotch. The wet spot he found distracted him only for a little while, the bells jingled during that distraction.

He smirks at the sight of the wires that run from her panties to the top of her stockings, connected to the two vibes inside her.

The buzzing and her moans told him the two eggs were still running. Toes curling as she shudders in her bonds. Her ankles against the back of her thighs by the rope he had bound. She had gasped so beautifully as he tied them tight.

Her head would have hung down if not for the knot he had tied around her ponytail. Pulling it back so she had no choice but to see as his eyes ran over her form. Each time she dared open hers she trembled under his gaze. Breathing more heavily every time. Slight tremors running over her.

She twitches as the two bullet eggs switch from a steady buzzing to a far more intense staccato of beats.

Her deep moan turns to a groan as it suddenly stops, slumping into her bonds.

Opening her eyes she looks at him with begging eyes. Shaking as she utters a sound. Pleading through inarticulate noise.

He stands before her in the blink of an eye. Something held in his hand that she cannot see as she is struck by the glint in his eyes. Incapable of looking away.

His left hand settles on her throat, squeezing slightly. She feels as something brushes along her body. Gasping as it drags over her straining nipples. It goes down, down until it settles against the rope and cloth that covers her wetness.

She looks desperate as he grins dangerously. Flicking a switch, a loud buzzing sounds through the room. She flinches, shaking in her ropes as she groans deeply shutting her eyes. Breathing sharply through her nose, moans loud enough to be heard over the buzzing. The clinging of the bells evidence of her trembling body. The sensations too much for her.

"Look at me." His command punctuated by a squeeze to her throat. Nostrils flaring. She opens her eyes, staring deeply into his. The buzzing carrying her higher to the point of no return.

"Come for me." Her body shudders and shakes as she screams into the gag. Her walls clenching around the egg inside her. Her thighs shake as she tries to close them. Her eyes rolling backwards as he keeps that torturous pressure on her. One bell falls to the floor, shaken loose it lands with a delicate chime.

Finally he pulls away. Her entire body slumping down into the ropes as it leaves her. Eyes shut. She can only feel as he fiddles with the gag. Taking it from her mouth, allowing her to take mouthfuls of air. The knot pulling her head back is released and she lets it hang, hair falling down next to her. Twitching from the still buzzing eggs.

When the buzzing ends she is relieved and disappointed. Her release a blur as she pants. Slowly let down to the floor. Stretching her arms and legs like a content cat as she hears him walk back to his chair.

Sitting back down in his chair. She lays on her side, arms and legs lying haphazardly. Chest heaving, her ponytail lying over her neck. The ends wet with her sweat. But what strikes him is the look in her eyes. That half lidded gaze and her parted lips. The satisfaction and want for more that he can see.

Minutes long he looks at her before he breaks the silence. "Come here."

Huffing she places her palms on the ground. Rising up so she can crawl closer to him. Knowing that if she were to stand he'd have her go back just to make her crawl toward him. A slow sensuous motion as she approaches him.

Each time she brings a leg forward the eggs move around inside her. Making her twitch and clench around them. Finally close enough to sit between his legs she rests her head on his thigh. Looking up at him with a mischievous light in her eyes.

He strokes her hair. Her eyes close as he whispers praise beneath his breath and she nuzzles into his leg. His hand comes down from her hair, she opens her eyes at the loss of contact. Seeing as his fingers trail upwards over his own leg. Working the button of his pants before grasping his zipper. Slowly pulling it down as her eyes follow.

With a last click everything ends.

The floor falls away. Darkness around him.

A thunderclap as he falls, thudding down on something soft yet in that moment inexplicably hard.

He pushes himself up, looking about as his heart hammers in his throat. Head pounding as he breathes harshly. Eyes wide and fearful he whispers into the night. "No."

Fisting his hands in his hair at the side of his head he mumbles it over and over again.  
Slamming his fist down beside him on the bed he breathes heavily. Shaking his head to throw away lingering thoughts.

In one motion he throws the covers off, swinging his legs from the bed. Pacing beside the bed, arms jerking as he thinks back on the dream.

Placing his hands on the desk he leans over. Closing his eyes as he shakes his head. Groaning deeply as he opens them, seeing the wet tip on the tent in his shorts. Muttering about cold showers beneath his breath he steps into the bathroom.

Images of red hair and the expression she wore flit through his mind as the cold water pounds on his back. He tries to resist the temptation that makes him strain. Cursing all the while.

* * *

Authors note: Somehow Gwens dream seems a bit more innocent then the one Ben just had.

The end is fast approaching, depending on the amount of words it will be one or two chapters.  
If there is a popular request for it I might write an additional chapter further in their relationship with some smut.


	9. Chapter 9

Six days had passed since that dream. Hours and hours of lying awake. Haunted by disturbingly erotic visions of red hair. Panting lips. But worst of all that look in her eyes.

Every time he tries to shake the remnant images. Yet they wouldn't leave. Pivoting on his heel he avoids the claws that would have skewered him by a hair. The middle of a fight and they wouldn't leave.

Humongosoar, one of his toughest forms. Still he was riddled with cuts. Animo's diseased wolf hybrids couldn't match his strength. Their claws were sharp enough for it not to matter. A low growl escapes him as the beast avoids his fist. Jumping back from him it lands on all fours.

Coarse black fur, a snarling muzzle. Claws dripping with a vicious liquid that burned in his wounds.

Animo was gone but that didn't stop his pets from trying to eviscerate him. Wild beasts that tried to swarm him. Four lay broken in the street. The last two proved to be smarter. Darting in and out to take swipes at his hide. One serving as a target while the other comes in from behind. Raising his guard his eyes narrow.

A tortured howl pierces the air. The black form jumping with claws stretched out. A sidestep. Avoiding snapping jaws. He turns, fist swinging in a haymaker. The second beast had tried to jump on his back. Now too close to avoid the punch at its chest it flies back through the air. Landing on the pavement with a hard crunch. Ichor leaking from its jaw.

Facing the first again he steps back. The snarling hybrid slashes at his arms. Avoiding each swipe he waits. Looking for the right moment as he backpedals. One overextended strike from the beast and he turns his humongous form. Lashing out with his tail. A hard strike to its side. No reprieve, running after it he pummels the beast. Quick hits to keep it dazed.

One last punch to send it flying. Smashing into the other on the ground. A quick green flash and large crystals tear their way through the pavement. Encasing the monstrous forms up to their necks in green crystal. Breathing harshly he slowly rises from his crouch. Considering them for a moment longer. His eyes roving over the street and the battered bodies lying there. He almost wishes for the dreams again.

A second green flash tears it all away as a blue blur shoots away. For a moment his mind is blank. No lingering thoughts or fleeting images. No guilt over the broken bodies. Only feet hitting pavement. Rushing air in his ears. A steady rythm to lose himself in. Silence in his mind that can only last for as long as he runs.

Skidding to a stop he is assaulted yet again. Long red hair. Alluring lips. This time though they are not in his mind, but wrapped around a straw. Waiting for him to come to her.

An instant is left for him to decide, only a second where he can choose. Keep running or stop and face the music. The temptation is strong but he couldn't turn away from her. His gaze fixed on a point behind her. That doesn't mean he can't postpone it.

Changing back to his human form he walks past her to the cashier. Scrutinizing the menu, focusing on what choice he'll make. Everything else is shut out. Even the gaze burning into his back can't shake his contemplation. Yet for this one time he wishes there was a line.

All too soon he sits across from her. A single eyebrow of hers raised at him as he holds up a finger. Staving off her questions. Just a moment for the liquid courage to come as the sweet taste hits his tongue.

Her voice lowered in sympathy. Knowing that he only got like this if there was something that wouldn't stop gnawing at him. "That bad huh?" A mistake he made that ended up costing him.

Shrugging his shoulders he utters a short "Animo got away." before taking another long drink. Concentrating on the liquid as it is pulled up by the straw.

Gwen stares at him as he carefully avoids her eyes. Every attempt at drawing him out of his funk is swept away by another short answer. Clenching her fist below the table she cools her frustration, letting the silence stretch between them. It's clear to her that the fight reminded him of what happened on Endolea.

Smiling in relief when he finally gets to the last of his drink. Yet even then he manages to stretch that moment by slurping every remaining drop through the straw. Her brow begins to tick as the obnoxious sound continues even though there is clearly nothing left.

She grabs him by the wrist when she finally has enough. Pulling him out of his seat and after her, unminding of his protests. Her gaze darting up and down the street before she sees the all clear.

He stumbles after her, annoyed at the treatment. At the warmth of her hand around his wrist. "What's the big idea?!"

With a mischievous light in her eyes she turns to hem with a beatific smile. Stepping into his comfort zone she grabs him in a hug. Pushing her body full against his. She feels how he freezes, his mouth gaping. They twist. A pink light flashes.

Spots dance before his eyes, blinking rapidly he sees they're no longer out on the street. Standing in his apartment next to the large windows looking out over the trees. Closing his eyes he sighs, steeling himself against his traitorous thoughts.

When he speaks his voice shows none of his inner turmoil, just curiosity. "When did you learn to teleport?"

A soft voice near his ear as she gives him a squeeze. "You're not the only one that practices." In that moment he can't resist. Forgetting the war inside him he basks in the embrace. The softness of her body against his. The floral scent drifting into his nose. Most of all the warmth he can feel.

That warmth turns to ice trickling down his spine at the words that drift up. "It's not your fault, you know. Ycouldn't help it." His body stiffens, mind grinding to a halt as fear grasps onto his heart. "You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened at Endolea."

He relaxes marginally. Despite the fact that she was wrong he couldn't help but think how right she was as well. He couldn't do anything about his dreams, he had no control when asleep. But when awake is a different story.

He steps away from her embrace. Going over to the couch he sinks into it with a deep sigh. Massaging his temples. He looks at her and sees nothing but sympathy and a desire to help. With a heavy voice he speaks. "Thanks and I know." A short pauze breaks up his words. "But we need to talk."

Still certain of her wrong conclusion she walks over. Sitting next to him she grasps his hand into hers, trying to be as encouraging as possible so that his heavy weight could finally be lifted. A simple tilt of her head to signal she was ready to listen.

She wasn't ready for him to pull his hand from hers and start twiddling his thumbs as he hemmed and hawed. Yet she waits, knowing that it's difficult to talk about such things. She certainly hadn't wanted to talk about her problems. But he still helped her.

Lost in her own thoughts she missedsthe moment where he managed to ground himself. His voice shocking her from her silent reverie.

"We can't do this anymore." His tone is heavy, sad. She hears him but is mystified to what he means.  
Her brows furrow as she tries to understand.

"It's too much for me too handle, we've done amazing things but-" His words trail off. Shaking his head he settles on something simple. "It's just too much, Gwen."

She sits still, mind reeling. Only a single word manages to break free. "What?"

His voice is anguished as he finally admits what's been tormenting him. "I can't be what you need. I want too much." Silence followed by a soft whisper that thunders with ramifications. "I'm tempted too much."

A shiver runs down her spine. Forcing herself to listen she realizes that he is afraid. Afraid of the same thing that tormented her. A conflict raging within that is tearing him apart. A choice between what is right and what should be.

Hunching over he places both palms on the back of his neck. Digging his fingers into his skin he groans deeply. An invisible wound bleeding inside.

Scratching his fingers back and forth quickly, he brushes them forward through his hair. He avoids her gaze again. Looking away even though his eyes try to dart to her.

He jumps up. "I'll help you find someone else." Pacing before her as he nods. Convinced of his words and what needs to be done. He stops at his own words, his fist hitting the palm of his hand.

Cold fingers wrap around her heart and squeeze as she sees his frantic motions. His mumbling of a plan doesn't register to her. Thoughts a jumble inside her, looking for anything to fix this mess.

Another fist slams into his palm, he flashes a smile that meant reassurance. It only seemed like a grimace to her. He turns away, back to her. Quick strides to the door. Words lost to the storm inside her head.

He reaches the door. Stretching his arm out to open it. Her hand snaps up. A shield forms inches before him. Too close for him to do more than open his eyes wide.

Smashing into the shield he curses loudly. Bouncing off he falls to the ground. Rolling on his back as he holds onto his nose. Hissing between mumbled curses. She sits frozen. Her arm still stretched out.

He sits up, turning towards her. Hands still cupped over his nose he shouts with an indignant nasal tone. "What the hell Gwen?!"

Despite the situation she snorts a laugh. Mirth bubbling up at the sight of him on the floor. She laughs even as his eyes narrow to try and see what happened to his nose.

She stumbles over to him from the couch. Kneeling before him she peels his hands away from his face.

Scrutinizing his nose her eyes and hands light up. Channeling her mana to sense the damage, healing what she can find.

His eyes are closed as the glow fades away. Inspecting his nose to make sure it's not crooked she speaks in an idle tone. "Are you going to stop being an idiot now?"

His eyes open wide, shock plainly visible before they narrow. Sputtering before whispering furiously. "What? I'm being serious!"

Her eyes flick up from his nose, staring into his for an instant. His breath catches at the look in her gaze before she moves them down again. Her fingers resting on his skin, testing to see if there is any lingering pain. "I know, does this hurt?" She bends the tip of his nose slightly in a few directions. He shakes his head when she lets go.

"Good." Quick as a flash she flicks him right in the nose. A pained yelp escapes him. Ready to launch into another shout he freezes as delicate lips press against his own. A strangled whimper escapes him. He doesn't move, frozen in the same position. Eyes wide as saucers.

She pulls away from him, in any other situation his expression would have been funny. Sighing she takes hold of his hands. Rubbing her thumbs over the top of them. Looking down at their clasped hands she begins to explain. His mouth closes slowly.

"I've already been where you are now Ben." She raises her head to gaze into his eyes with a soft expression. "I was afraid too. Afraid of what was happening. Of what it meant." Her eyes glitter with unshed tears.

"But it wouldn't leave me alone and I came to realize that I didn't want it too." Closing her eyes. "I've made my choice, but you are free to make your own. Just know that you don't need to be afraid." She releases a shuddering breath. "Even if you reject me."

His heart pounds so hard that he could hear it thundering in his ears. His head swimming with muddled thoughts. Several times his mouth opens but the words keep escaping him. Through it all she waited for him. Staying with him. The steadiness of her hands the only thing keeping his world from falling to pieces. His tilting mind finally righting itself.

His voice is hesitant and slow at first, searching for the right words. "You are incredible. There are so many things about you that I admire." A slight blush dusts over his cheeks at his tone. His gaze clouds over, looking to the side of her. "I've always admired you. But in these last week's I've seen even more of you. Your strength and..." At the last his words trail off again, a blush covering his own cheeks.

Shaking his head violently he tries again "If I ever found a girl even half as good as you I would never let go." Gazing deep into each other's eyes, gravitating towards each other. Catching himself Ben looks away, tone low and sad. "But this is…"

She silences him with a finger on his lips. Raising up on her knees. Her hand moves up, her finger joined by the rest as they brush over his cheek. A silent shiver passes through him. She moves closer. Her nose brushing down from his ear, over his other cheek. The lightness of her touch stuns him. Barely there and yet all that he knows.

Her voice a whisper from far away. "Tell me to stop." He stays silent. Her lips touch his closed lids. "Say it." Her hand rests on the back of his neck as she traces a line down from the corner of his eye. Lips gliding over his skin. "Plea-"

His hands reach up to the sides of her head. Holding her in place as he kisses her. Their lips molding against each other. Lightning sparks. Her hand fisting in his shirt. The warmth of their lips engulfing the whole of them.

He captures her lower lip between his, sucking lightly as she moans. Her hand moves from the back of his neck up to his hair. Fisting between the strands she raises up. Pulling her lip free she traces his with the tip of her tongue. Pressing a last kiss to him she pulls back.

Eyes opening as she falls back panting lightly. She sees as his eyes flutter, fingers twitching. His breath heavy. Her tone low and husky. "You didn't tell me to stop."

Finally his eyes open, a half lidded gaze that makes her shiver. A hoarse quality to his voice that she's never heard from him before. "Not like you left me much choice." He lets himself drop down, resting on his elbows.

"That's never stopped you before." His eyes close briefly at that. Opening fully to scrutinize her, some lingering hesitation still lurks inside. With a single blink something changed. A resolve found within him he reaches out.

She lays her hand in his, allowing herself to be dragged closer to him. Laying down next to him on the floor. His hand hovers in the air between them. His fingers tracing the features of her face. Following the shell of her ear.

She closes her eyes as they go down her chin and up her cheek. Sighing softly at the touch. They glide down her nose. Back and forth over her lips. His hand stretches out over her cheek.

This kiss was simple. Warmth. Fireworks. But more than simply passion.

Assurance lay in that kiss. The next dozen only affirming the message. Even as they lay back on the floor and her body melds to his their contact doesn't break. Sweet kisses a guarantee of their presence to each other.

Eventually they break away. He lies back on the floor while she lays her head on his chest.

A sweet voice with a horrible message. "You're going to brush twice a day from now on." Promising repercussions if the command isn't obeyed.

"Crap."

The thought that it was a low price to pay flashes through his mind.

Einde

* * *

AN:  
That was the end of this journey, it's been a fun one. Although I have to admit that I'll probably come back and revise this story at some point. There are still missing opportunities.

You have no idea how sorely tempted I was to have him walk away after that kiss and let it drag on a bit more.

There are two additional chapters incoming, the first a fluff and smut, the second a pure smut. Both showing them at a later stage when they are more comfortable with themselves and their relationship.

Well I hope you enjoyed the story. If there are parts that could have been done better don't hesitate to let me know.


	10. Chapter 10 Smutty

This chapter focusses purely on smut because I had a fun idea, you were warned.

* * *

Thwack

The sound of suede hitting bare skin resounds through the brightly lit room, followed by the muffled moan that comes after each strike. The thin strips leave behind a light redness as they mold to the curves of her body.

Thwack

The sting of the tassels is offset by a gentle caress as they drag over her skin. There is only the barest pause as the leather leaves her, just an instant before the tassels strike once more.

Her chest rises and falls as she breathes through her nose, each breath stretches the thin leather bands that cross her upper body. Her pink lips stretched around the brightly colored ball gag, a few drops of saliva dribble down her lip. She shudders at the next strike of the flogger on her buttocks.

The young woman's wrists bound by thick leather cuffs tied to a chain dangling from the ceiling. A tremble passes through her legs as she stands stretched out on her toes, her legs apart so that she stands on display. The silk scarf wound around her head ensures that each strike is a surprise.

Behind her stands her lover clad only in a dark pair of jeans, brown flogger firmly in hand as a mischievous light shines in the green of his eyes. His gaze roams over her skin, drawing upwards over the dark stockings covering her long legs. Fixating on the thin pink strips that stand out on the pale skin of her butt.

A rosy flush is spread over her creamy skin, droplets of perspiration cling to her. Black leather bands crisscross her skin as they accentuate her perky breasts. The intricate design makes her a pleasure for the eye as it causes the gaze to follow the smooth line of her belly.

Her nostrils flare and her red hair sways in its ponytail as a harsher sting causes her to jerk, she sways forward before she manages to pull herself back into the right position. The next strike is soft, a slight sting as the tassels remain on her skin. Instead of being pulled away they drag upwards. She shivers as the gentle contact sends a pleasurable tingle through her body.

A slight tickle as it sweeps up along her back, the tips of the tassels touch the back of her neck before they begin to dance. A quick rhythmic movement of his wrist causes the suede strips to fly every which as they tickle her skin. As the dance of the tassels rounds down the back of her shoulder a mix of a squeal and a giggle sounds through her gag. She sways on the end of the chain as she tries to avoid the tickling strips of suede. Distorted laughter comes from her as the tassels continue to dance against the sensitive skin on the inside of her arm.

A swift and sharp strike at her rear causes the laughter to end in a squeal. Her nostrils flare as she breathes deeply to calm her racing heart. The suede caresses her cheek before it makes its way downward once more. Her moan is muffled by the gag as the few dozen strips brush over her nipple as they follow the way of gravity down her body.

Bereft of the contact she sways in her bonds as she waits for what will come. Quit moments in which only a faint buzzing can be heard pass and she begins to fidget, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She stills as she hears her lovers bare feet pad the hardwood floor to stand before her.

He stands relaxed, his eyes tracing a path over her form, a smirk settles on his lips as he sees her flush, and squirm. Her attempt to close her legs and hide her weeping lips stops at the sharp strike of the flogger.

A few light taps ensure that she stands on her toes with her feet apart, standing bare before his eyes with not a hope to hide anything. The tassels of the flogger move to follow a path up her body, beginning at her dainty stocking clad feet. The suede drags over the soft dark nylon that covers her legs up to her thighs. The tassels catch on the remote stuck in her stocking, the cable connecting it to the toy inside her.

The tassels make their way over the embroidered designs that make way for supple flesh slick with the fluid from her dripping lips. She shivers as it comes closer and closer toward the apex of her legs, her pussy clenches around the toy vibrating inside her. Droplets of sweat snake their way down over her skin as she shakes.

Unbidden she rises up to the tips of her toes as the tassels come ever closer to her throbbing core. A disappointed whine comes from her as the feeling leaves her and she has no choice but to fall back down again. A throaty chuckle resounds from her lover, one that would have had her glower under other circumstances.

He circles her, his voice husky as he dips in to whisper near her ear. "That desperate for the attention?"

After the sensuous torture she endured when he dressed her in her outfit for their play session an affirmative gurgle is the only answer she can give. Her chin wet with the saliva that dribbles down from the holes of her gag.

The tip of his nose on her skin as it guided the way for his hands to put on her stockings had been maddening enough. The leather harness being fitted while the egg inside her vibrated cheerfully had nearly drenched her. Yet the low setting on the egg during her flogging was simply sadistic, only enough to stoke the fire inside.

He chuckles again as he continues to circle her, he affects confusion in his words. "And where do you need it the most? Is it here?" A sharp sting on her buttocks causes her to jump in place.

"No? Hmm maybe here." A quick and sharp strike on the inside of her thigh curls her back as she gives a shriek. As a predator he steps around her trapped form, each guess coupled with a sharp strike of the tassels. Each wrong guess winds her tighter with anticipation for when he guesses correctly.

After a light sting at her belly the tassels wind around her hip, a powerful tremble passes through her as she hangs in her bonds. She is barely aware that he stops in front of her, only just hearing him say.

"Perhaps here."

An electric bolt shoots through her and she howls as the flogger strikes at the joint of her legs. She arcs her back as she stretches out in the throes of sensation before she slumps once more.

His voice oozes with smugness as he speaks. "Aah, seems like that was the right spot." The tips of his fingers land on the inside of her thigh. "Oh well, at least I had fun guessing."

She growls at his words, but her focus rests entirely on the slow circular motion of his fingers, an ever expanding spiral that has her fidget as much as her position allows. Her twitches stop abruptly as his fingers bump into the small remote stuck in her stocking.

A thoughtful hum resounds before the gentle buzzing inside her turns ferocious, a guttural moan comes from her as she clenches around the toy inside her. Her muscles tremble as she tries to curl up, she pulls down on the chain that forces her to stay standing.

Breathing harshly she doesn't notice as his hand finds the way to the cable connecting the remote and the vibrator inside her. She spasms as he tugs on the cable, clenching to keep it inside her, after a moment he relents and the toy moves back to its position. Her relief is quickly squashed as he tugs on it again.

It becomes a game between them, him pulling on the cable and her clenching for all she's worth. Her knees tremble as the movement causes the vibrator to press down on the exact spot inside her that elicits a deep moan with each press. A wet trail of spit runs down her chin as she cries out in wordless effort and ecstasy.

A few more tugs before he stops relenting on the pressure, pulling with increasing force on the cable extending from between her swollen lips. She resists to the best of her ability as she shudders from the vibrations, the pleasure she feels the undoing of her efforts.

Finally the vibrator comes free with a pop and she slumps into her bonds with a pitiful whine. She can hear the vibrations stop as he steps away from her, his words drifting back.

"Hmm that was quite tasty." The meaning behind his words cause her cheeks to flush scarlet as she hears him step closer.

The ball is pulled from her mouth and left to rest in the hollow of her throat. She works her jaw, testing the ache in her cheeks before closing her mouth, waiting until he returns. In place of the gag a blunt tip about half the size of the ball is placed against her lips.

"Come on now, it needs to be nice and wet so lick." His last word a punctuated command as he pushes it against her lips.

Her mouth opens, tongue snaking out to lick the toy held before her mouth. She tries her best to lick it as she would him, a hopeful thought that she could manage to seduce him flits through her mind. Her tongue goes from the base to the top before swirling around the plastic head.

Before she can open her mouth wider his voice interrupts her. "Too slow, let me help."

Repositioning the toy he pushes it deeper, her resistance a reflex as he uses the toy to plunder her mouth. She gurgles helplessly during the assault until she slowly forces herself to relax.

Once he feels that she has stopped resisting he begins to pick up the pace. A steady pumping as he uses the toy to fuck her mouth, drool flows down her chin as he pulls it far back before pushing to the back of her throat. Eventually with the toy slick with her spit he slides it free only to replace it with the gag once more

She feels his body against her, his bare chest against her side as he teases her before he slides the tip of the toy in between the wet lips of her core.

"Hmm seems you were already wet enough." An idle comment as he pushes it inside her while she inhales sharply.

She groans as the phallic toy fills her, held in place for her to adjust to the feeling. A slow rythmic motion as it slides up and down, her walls gripping to the ridges of the toy as the bumps press into the bundle of nerves inside making her twitch in place. One of his hands grasps the underside of her thigh, bringing her leg up while the other increases the pace with which the toy plunders her depths.

The knot inside her becomes tighter and tighter as he settles on a faster rythm, a long drawn out moan comes from behind the gag. The pumping proves to be too much for her as she begins to shudder and buck. Bursts of screams interspaced by sharply drawn breaths as the orgasm passes through her body. Her thighs tremble as she tries to bring her legs together to stave off the ravishment.

The shuddering in her body slowly subsides as she slumps further and further into her bonds and her lover, held up only by the cuffs connected to the ceiling and his grasp on her body. A confused moan escapes her he removes the toy, torn between her desire to rest and sadness at the emptiness left in its wake.

She regains her footing when he lowers her leg before his hands deftly undo both the clasp of the gag and the knot of the blindfold. The soft silk slips down to fall on the floor as he removes the ball from between her lips. Gingerly she tests her jaw as she can feel an ache in her cheeks.

Opening her eyes a crack she can't help a giggle as she is greeted by the sight of him on a stool, the young man with a mop of brown hair too short to reach the carabiner attached to the ceiling hook. Adjusted to the light she gives an appreciative glance to his bare upper body, her eyes follow the line of his lightly toned muscles as he stretches out to reach the ceiling. Her gaze lingers on the trail of hair that vanishes into his jeans.

With a click he begins to lower her arms, she realizes the weakness of her knees as she wobbles and teeters before his arm wraps around her waist. She leans into him as she looks up, a softness in his green eyes before their lips meet in a sweet kiss. The gentle contact a stark contrast to the flogging and vigorous pumping that made her wail into the gag.

Resting her head against his chest she closes her eyes as he guides her along with a steady hand. Lost in her muddled thoughts she is surprised as she bumps into something soft, opening her eyes she finds herself in his bedroom before a padded bench.

Ben steps away from her with the chain of her cuffs in hand, he pulls her along to stand against the wooden legs of the bench. Her brow furrows deeper as he threads the end of the chain through a ring at the bottom.

Her mouth opens for a question but he interrupts her before she can make a sound. "You got yours, now I take mine." The soft look in his eyes is replaced by a predatory glint that sends a shiver down her spine as his gaze roves over her naked form.

With a grin he draws at the chain, pulling her over the bench until finally she has no choice but to lay down on the soft supple leather. As she lays draped over the bench he pauzes to admire the sight of her.

She stands bent over at the waist, her toned butt framed nicely by the leather bands of her harness. As he steps around the bench he lets a single finger trail a path from her bound hands, over her outstretched arms.

Down her slender neck his fingertip skips over each of the leather bands that cross her back

She squirms as her focus lies on the tip of his finger travelling her naked form, her butt wriggles before his eyes. She stills when his hands cup her cheeks, her eyes slowly close as he kneads the supple flesh.

He glides his hands down from her cheeks, caressing her thighs they flow down her legs. His hands glide over the nylon of her stockings, a tantalizing touch that makes her sigh. One by one he takes her ankles in hand before he forces them apart to the legs of the bench.

He closes the soft cuffs around her ankles before he places a kiss at the top of her stockings. A soft moan is drawn from her as he peppers her skin with light kisses. She rests her head on the supple leather with a smile as she relaxes. She feels his cheek on the back of her leg, her breath flutters as the tip of his nose tickles her skin as he grazes it up on the inside of her thigh.

A sudden sharp pain in her left cheek makes her flinch and cry out. At the sound of his smug chuckle and with a dark foreboding she squirms in her bonds. She tries with all her might to move her butt out of the way as he continues to rain down a hail of kisses in between each bite. Her mewl of protest is cut off by a sharp gasp as his hands clap down on her bottom, she bites her lip as the sting of it travels through her to the tip of her clit.

Kneading her cheeks he kneels behind her, he pulls at the skin of her thighs to expose her completely to his eyes. Her lips spread open to reveal the darkened pink inside, her outer lips swollen while her slit drips from anticipation.

She gasps as his tongue flicks out against her, small touches against her swollen lips as he moves around. He traces the outer wall of her lips with a dotted line making her pant, she moans as he follows the inner wall with a single line. She marvels at the feel of his tongue, inhaling sharply as he sucks her lip inside his mouth. She keens as his tongue dances against the delicate skin.

Her moans become louder as he becomes bolder, his tongue delving deeper into her pussy. She holds her breath as his tongue presses fully against her on the upstroke, a shocked grunt as the barest brush against her peeking clit sends a jolt of electricity through her. A desperate moan follows as the tip of his tongue follows her slit. With each repetition her moans lower in pitch as she archs her back.

She falls onto the bench as he traces her inner lips with soft strokes, she bites her lip as he lightly blows on her erect and swollen clit. A slight confused sound escapes her as he places the flat of his tongue at the top of her hill, as he drags it across her weeping core she lets out a shout.

She moans deeply as she shudders and shakes on the bench while he pushes against her a bit harder with each new lap he makes. A distant part of her marvels at the sensations of each groove and every bump on his tongue as he licks up her juices.

Her fingers scramble on the wood of the bench trying to find purchase as he uses the tip of his tongue to circle her clit, she lets out a keening wail as his tongue slips around her clit for a full spiral. Each spiral against her straining button raises the pitch of her wail as the pressure inside her grows.

Abruptly the wail and her breath dies out as his lips come up on either side of her straining nub. She pinches her eyes shut as he sucks her clit inside his mouth, crying out he begins to hum. The sound making his lips vibrate around her clit.

Her cry raises in pitch and volume as the pressure inside her mounts higher to the tipping point. Just before she can lose herself in the waves of her orgasm the humming stops. His lips vanish from her clit and for that moment she is stupefied.

When clarity strikes she bucks and heaves on the bench, pleading and cursing with the same breath as the feeling inside her slowly wanes. An anxious tension left just beneath her skin as he laughs while she struggles on the bench.

He pats her cheeks, his voice soft as he speaks. "Just a little more and you're ready."

His words do little to reassure her as she sobs at his cruelty. She draws deep and heavy breaths at the ache in her core. Frowning as his tongue is placed her once more, puzzled at its place before her eyes widen in understanding as it begins to move. His tongue follows the line between her slit and her ass, her cheeks pulled apart so that he can circle her pink whorl.

She trembles on the bench as his tongue circles a cluster of nerves rarely stimulated. Every third motion he pushes his tongue directly onto her hole, each time it gains more way as her resistance lessens. She moans as he prepares her ass.

She turns her head when he steps back, trying to see what the next step will be but she can't catch more than a glimpse off his side. When he stands behind her once more she startles with a shriek as suddenly a cold liquid flows down between her cheeks. His fingers massage the lube into her hole and she moans when one slips in.

Her eyes close as a blunt object is pressed against her, a low vibration makes her groan as she bites her lower lip. Nostrils flaring she forces her body to relax once more after the initial scare. He waits patiently, using the toy to massage the lube into her sphincter. The tip dips in briefly before it retreats to resume the massage.

He slowly works the vibrating toy into her butt, gaining more ground with each pass as he works to stretch her. All the while he stokes the fire inside her, the tension mounts with each passing second. Her breath shutters as the toy pushes past the barrier, she lets out a deep guttural moan as he turns up the vibrations inside her.

He pats her backside with murmured encouragement, a soft "Good girl." makes her blush even as she feels the warmth radiate inside her. Not long ago she had felt trepidation at the mere thought of a toy lodged inside her backdoor, now she could feel the wetness dripping down her legs at the reality.

An audible thud sounds as he finally unbuckles his belt and drops his faded jeans along with his shorts to the floor. His gaze settled on her squirming body on the bench, transfixed by the back and forth motion of her butt. She grunts with frustration as her impatience for him to move ahead mounts, the knot inside her tightens further with each moment.

She stills with a subdued moan as the tip of his erection is pressed between her dripping lips. She trembles as he teases her opening by moving his head up and down between her lips. Impatient she growls as she tilts her hips every possible way to try and force his entry. A desperate shout escapes her as he stays on his path.

"BEN! PLEASE!"

Yet even the anger in her voice does nothing to hurry him. He nestles the head of his cock in just the right place as one hand slides over her hip to follow the curve of her spine. Once it reaches the nape of her neck he curls it around her ponytail, pulling on her hair as he slowly moves forward. Her drawn out moan is answered by his strained groan as he hilts himself inside her. He stays still for a few moments, adjusting to the wet warmth that urges him to pump with abandon.

Pulling back he begins with deep and steady strokes, a slow pace that stokes the fire inside her. Her hands clench hard enough for her nails to leave crescents behind on her palms. With her mouth open and her eyes closed she cries out with each stroke. The pull on her hair only adding fuel to the fire inside her.

The buzzing inside her presses through the thin wall separating his cock from the toy, egging the both of them on. With one hand in her hair and the other on her hip he increases his pace, his motions quicker as he fucks her closer to the tipping point. A deep moan spills from her open lips as she loses herself to the pleasure. A shuttering scream the herald for the explosion of her orgasm and the waves that follow.

Her walls clench around him with each wave of pleasure, his continued thrusting only serve to make her cries reach a higher pitch as she shakes and shudders. Close to his own release he grasps her hips with both hands, he sets a vigorous pace before he buries himself to the base and cries out. His legs tremble as she screams with the new wave his seed brings.

He collapses onto her, his chest resting on her back. His breath hot in her ear as they breathe harshly. Their sweat mingling as he pulls out with a forlorn groan. He rests on top of her as the occasional twitch sparks through her body.

Presence and time are lost to her as she lies utterly spent on the bench, vaguely aware that her lover pushes himself up and her arms and legs are freed. She lies limp as a ragdoll from the force of her orgasm as he hoists her to her feet, the strength of his arms the only thing holding her upright for a moment.

A sudden sense of vertigo hits her as he lifts her into his arms and carries her away, her head resting against his chest as she fights to keep open her eyes. Softly she is lowered into satin sheets, a moment of cold before his chest settles against her back. Warmth and comfort are the last she knows as with a tired mutter she begins to drift away.

A chuckle and three words sound before the darkness consumes her.  
"Love you too."

* * *

an:  
I was planning on writing a fluffy chapter before I got to the smut but the pandemic threw a wrench in that plan. Also apparently smut is easier to write then fluff.

Reviews on what you liked or disliked are appreciated.

For those interested I also re-posted 'No touching' where Charmcaster and Gwen get to play.  
There is another chapter in the works for that.


	11. Chapter 11: Switching roles

An: recently experienced quite a few technical difficulties because of which uploaded chapters couldn't be viewed.  
These problems have now been fixed but for future reference I also have an AO3 account. All my stories are uploaded to both sites for your viewing pleasure.

If you can't find or see them here please go to (slash)users(slash)samian0  
Now that we have that out of the way, please do enjoy the following smutty goodness.

* * *

Ben could admit it, even though he loved the sounds she makes, the way she shuddered beneath his touch. Deep down the question remained what would happen if control were given up.

Could she do the same to him? Would his breath shudder from her touch or could he leave it all behind for one lost moment. Those trains of thought would always have the same frantic result. Harsh panting while the sheets clung to him, a sore arm while he laid there staring at his ceiling.

Sometimes the desire would lie on the tip of his tongue. A difficult day where he just wasn't fast enough. Strong enough. A day where nothing could stop the inevitable. The want to clear his mind and leave every worry behind would be so strong. But the words would get stuck in his throat. The moment would pass, he'd shrug his shoulders and keep moving on to the next adventure.

Contrary to what most people would think, using his brain was the problem for once. Doubts and fears would spring up, he could face a thousand villains to be the hero. But to be selfish was too much to bear. Gwen was the one person he could trust most, but still some part of him was afraid. Something would stop him, something inside that was unwilling to show that small, weak part of him.

That something would win until one of the many times that his mouth moved faster than anything else.

They had known each other for their entire lives and most of that time was spent in competition. Games. Pranks. Neither ever backed down from a challenge that the other made. Yet this time a joke was made and the words just came.

"As if you could top me!"

A spark in her eyes that he felt in the base of his spine. Their wrestling devolved in a far more pleasurable way than the years before. Their sweaty bodies wrapped around each other. Clothes strewn about the room while they lay panting, eyes half closed. In that moment of belonging she turned to him, cupping his cheeks to lock their gazes together.

In no uncertain terms it was made clear that the next time, he would be at her mercy. She said it so simply that it was a mere matter of fact. Blood rushed to his head and there was a jumble of words but she simply laid down on his shoulder without paying attention to any it. They laid together for hours before she left.

The next day he received an annotated list of conditions via e-mail. At first he shook his head with fond exasperation, that lasted only as long as it took the read the very first item. No amorous activities of any kind where she summed up everything that they had ever done. Even going so far as to mark and underline certain things that were most definitely not allowed. But most important of all he'd have to wait until her parents went on a trip for the weekend.

Two weeks. Two grueling weeks where he wasn't allowed to so much as touch her. They spent an entire night playing keep away because of how determined she was. And for once none of his forms were enough to catch her. By the end of the two weeks his temper was short, his arms were sore. And the villains were going to prison with a lot more bruises then usual.

Each night his mind would bring up possible outcomes that ended with an almost frantic pumping beneath the sheets. But each and every time the haze dissipated from his mind, his feet would land back on the ground. And the doubt would come.

No matter how amazing Gwen was, she couldn't possibly bring his fantasies to life. He would remind himself that first-timers always made mistakes. He was the dominant one in their relationship, she had no experience, no idea how to go about it.

When he arrived at her doorstep it showed that she wasn't ready. She ushered him in too quickly, looking paler than normal. The walk to her room was filled with an anxious silence. She told him to sit on the side of her bed while she ran back to the bathroom.

And there he sits now, determined to help and guide her. Tapping his feet while going over every little thing that could help. Racking his brain for the numerous tabs with advice posts were still open on his laptop.

The clicking of her heels only manages to catch his attention when the sound is close enough. The sideways glance is absentminded yet his head stops with a jerk. High heels, sheer dark stockings that call attention to her long legs. His eyes follow the pattern of the stockings until the soft satin finally gives way to creamy skin framed by the garter belt she wears.

A loosely tied robe shows tantalizing hints of skin. The fabric glistens as it flows over her body with every step. Her right hand loosely holds a riding crop, but the left draws his gaze with a hint of scarlet nails that play with the edge of her robe.

Her swaying hips stop before him but his gaze is gripped on her fingers as they draw up from the edge of her stocking, they trace the edge of her garter belt. Her robe is pushed aside when she caresses the lace of her panties.

A sudden tap on the underside of his chin causes him to flinch, his eyes finally rise up to meet hers. Her reddish brown hair spills over the black of the satin. And his heart thunders loud enough that he can barely hear, her lips colored to match her nails are pulled up in a smirk. A soft tone barely hides her pleasure.

"You're liable to catch flies like that."

His mouth shuts with a click and she nods, satisfied she draws the crop from his chin to his cheek. Two quick taps leave a sting in his cheek.

"Good Boy." She steps back and twirls on her heel, the edge of her robe lifting just high that her bottom peeks out. "Like what you see?"

The hint of her bare cheeks under the robe is enough to render him speechless. A blur and a sharp pain, leather hits flesh and he pulls his hand back at the sting. His mind too jumbled at the sight of her to realize that he had been reaching out.

"Ah, ah, aah." The teasing lilt in her voice distracts from the fine tremor in her hands. "You can look but you need permission to touch."

Still reeling he can only nod slowly. Taking a step forward to cup his cheek, she caresses it with her thumb. Her eyes gaze into his with mirth lurking inside. "That wasn't a proper answer. I suppose I'll have to teach you how to speak politely." Her hand trails down to his shoulder and she plucks at his shirt with an unimpressed glance.

In an act faster than any he had done before, the shirt is pulled up and over to be thrown somewhere to the back. With a smirk he is pushed down onto the bed while she places her knee on the edge to climb it. He scoots backwards as she advances until her knees settle on either side of his waist to straddle him. The crop lies forgotten on the bed, her fingers ghost over his skin as she speaks in a low and husky tone.

"Let me show you what good boys get."

She explores his chest, tracing patterns that raise goosebumps. He casts furtive glances between her eyes and her open robe. The soft swell of her breasts too distracting to keep focused.

He inhales sharply when she pinches a nipple, at her raised brow he tries to keep his eyes on hers. Focusing on the feel of her stockings at his sides even as her fingers continue their distracting patterns. The bed dips near his head and he bites his lip as her tongue draws a winding path up from his belly.

Her tongue draws circles around his nipple and he moans at the sensation. Slowly she begins to rock her hips, the pressure against his straining erection causes him to groan as he squirms beneath her. Her tongue leaves his skin and he lets out a sigh. She grasps his wrists in her hands, pulling them away from where his hands were fondling, to push them back down onto the bed.

He twitches and shakes beneath her while she tilts her hips. With a wicked glint in her eyes, she captures his other nipple between her lips. Sucking it into her mouth, she flicks the top with her tongue in just the way he had done so many times before. Loud moans resound through the room until they are suddenly cut off when her teeth make themselves known.

Sitting up she spreads her hands out on his chest, a slow sensuous rocking of her hips while she speaks. "This is what good boys get." She curls her fingers and rakes her nails down his ribs. He hisses out a moan as she speaks low and even. "Is this what you want?"

His reply a strangled shout as her soft hands stroke over the marks left behind. "Yes Mistress!"

She nods, pleased to see the effect that she has on him. She lays a trail of kisses from the waistband of his shorts up to his neck, all the while brushing against him with her body. Her breath on his ear as she purrs a whisper. "Good, now I'll show you what bad boys get." He shudders but doesn't know if it is of the whisper or the sweet kiss just below his ear.

She presses her body against his for just a moment before rolling off, lying back on the bed she tells him to go stand at the end. With furtive backwards glances he does as he's told. She rests on her elbows to admire the view, a smooth defined chest with a small patch of hair. Nipples still hard with one glistening from her saliva.

A lean definition to his body, with a slight trail of short hairs stretching down from his navel. His shorts pitched like a tent as his cock strains against the confinement. She scoots down to the end of the bed, resting her heels on the floor she speaks with a slow sultry tone that makes him twitch before her.

"Arms behind your back."

Her fingers slide down over his stomach, playing with the edge of shorts. Dipping behind before she grasps the edge, the fabric is pulled down and catches on the top of his cock. A slight tug and it springs free, bouncing up and down before her eyes.

His shorts drop forgotten to his ankles and her eyes focus on the cock before her, she runs her hands over every inch. A slow up and down movement that hides and reveals the purple head. Despite having had it in hand many times before, she still marvels at the feeling. A whisper beneath her breath while she strokes him.

"Steel wrapped in silk."

She moves slowly, lost in the mesmerizing feeling. It's only when he moans that she startles from her reverie. She hides a slight blush along with her grin, cupping his balls with her other hand. Massaging them gently in the palm of her hand while her strokes go faster.

He tilts his head back, eyes closed to enjoy the pace and soft hands. His own clench down on his arms at the familiar feeling of tightness inside him. His drawn out moan is cut off with a startled cry as the hand cupping his balls squeezes. Looking down an impish grin meets him as she gazes up to catch every expression while his balls roll in her hand.

Enjoyment stirs inside her as his groans and moans are interspersed by sharp gasps while she plays. His arms tremble behind his back, the pleasure he feels at her left hand, a stark contrast to the sharp stabs in his testicles from her right.

A few times it is almost too much to bear, yet she manages to switch pain with pleasure just before it becomes too much. He trembles when she stops, his breath heavy as a quiver runs through his legs.

Smug satisfaction oozes from her voice when she speaks. "That should give you a hint." Her tone changes to something darker, a husky tinge to her words. "Now step back and get down on your knees."

A shiver passes through him, wincing when his abused testicles make contact with his thighs. A quick deep breath before he raises his gaze to meet hers. She sits on primly on the bed, a flush to her cheeks as she looks down at him.

Seconds pass before she moves, crossing one leg over the other so that her foot dangles before him. A slight tremor in her words, a hesitation that she catches. "Kiss it."

His eyes move down from hers and there is no question, he leans forward. Bending down to press his lips to the tip of her shoe. One kiss, followed by another and another, until the top of her shoe is peppered. He glances up through his lashes as he raises her foot for the final one. A glint shines in his eye before he presses a lingering kiss against the tip of her heel.

With a bright blush on her cheeks and a heavy breath she withdraws her foot. Slowly uncrossing and recrossing her legs so that the other could dangle before him. Her tone of voice as heady as the look in her eyes. A look that presses down on him with the weight of her attention.

A slight shake of her foot to prompt. "The other one."

He smirks before he bows down again, cupping the heel in his hand he brings his lips to the toe. At the first kiss he jumps in place with a cry as a sharp slap lands on his right buttock.

Releasing the foot in his grasp he raises up but stills at the sight of her. A stern look in her eyes with her lips pursed. The crop that had gone forgotten, tight in her grasp while she looks down on him with an amused edge.

In an unyielding tone she speaks. "Keep going, same treatment."

His eyes flicker between hers and the shiny heel until he finally lowers himself down again. Pressing a kiss just a bit higher than the last, he twitches in place at the slap from the crop.

A sharp sting follows each kiss, in the safety of his mind he curses his genius idea of trying to embarrass her. A single slap of the crop was jarring but the multitude he was receiving left a deep warmth behind.

He shifts on his knees with each following kiss but she sees no need to spare him. He twitches so beautifully when she manages to hit the same place twice. After the blush at the first miss and his subsequent snort she quickly realized that missing, simply meant a do-over.

When it is time for the final kiss, she withdraws her foot. Startled he waits as she caresses his cheek with the crop. His eyes are fixed on her nearing lips while her tongue rolls over her words. "And that"

His eyes close just before their lips meet, stretched out he waits. She lingers with only a breath between them, a whisper blows across his lips. "That was your second hint for bad boys."

The sense of her close by goes away and he looks to see her standing. She laughs when he sits back on his ankles with a combination of a blush and a pout. She struggles to remain stern at the sight of him on his knees with such an adorable look.

Her tongue flicks out to wetten her lips before she speaks again. "Now you get a second hint for good boys. Up on the bed."

The words had barely left her mouth before he was on the bed, ready and waiting for his hint.

She stands with a cock to her hip, smiling at his eagerness. Her eyes trail away to look to the side where her prepared accessories were waiting. Her eyes widen at the empty spot and she looks around, searching for the items.

A voice interrupts her furious attempt to remember. A teasing tone that fails entirely to hide his laugh, a special emphasis on his last word. "Looking for something, _Mistress_?" She narrows her eyes at the subtle challenge.

Stepping forward, her hips sway while her lips widen into a predatory grin. Measured steps before she places one knee on the bed. It comes down right between his legs and so very close to his balls that his eyes tighten at the implied threat. His smile decidedly more nervous when she raises her hand and caresses his cheek.

Her fingers stroke through his hair and she kisses him deeply. With closed eyes his lips open at the beckoning of he feels. Their tongues carress each other until a yank on his hair breaks the kiss. He hisses at the pain. Her tongue flicks out to trace the shell of his ear before she whispers.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it and just…"

Her words trail off, ending with a silence that dares him to take a peek. He opens one eye just enough to get a look at her and shudders. A fuschia glow in her eyes while a dangerous smile pulls her lips apart.

"Relax."

Pink energy coalesces around the hand splayed out on his chest. The energy spreads out to encompass his arms and torso, his skin warms where it presses against him. Winding bands of energy hold him captive.

The hand on his chest pushes against him. He tries to resist but it is a futile effort, quite easily she pushes him to lie down on the bed. Keeping him in that position while he struggles. The energy presses in on him and he gasps, stopping his turning.

"All done?" His head jerks up with a baleful glare at the laugh he hears in her voice. The timing of it is perfect, the satin robe slips down at the exact moment he looks up.

Everything grinds to a halt, if he were still capable of it he would have suspected magic slowing down time to make the fall of her robe stretch on. Inch by inch her beauty is revealed. Despite the sight of her breasts with taut nipples his eyes follow the robe to the ground.

Long graceful legs, a flat stomach along with a certain definition to her that shows hints of how hard she works during martial arts practice. The softness of her curves always haunts his dreams but this reveal where she stands in her heels, stockings and lace thong will be a favored memory.

Emboldened by his stunned silence she saunters towards the edge of the bed, pivoting on one foot to show her side. Bending over she slowly shimmies her lacy thong down to join the robe on the floor, her hips move in a slow fashion while his eyes rove over every bob. She steps out of the discarded clothes, pinning him to the bed with her gaze as she climbs on. She crawls over him, her body held low enough that her breasts brush up against him.

He shudders at the sultry tone that drifts over him. "I'm going to use you for my pleasure." A slight pause as she nips at his side before tracing his ribs with her tongue. He twitches and groans while she toys with his senses. "You might climax from my treatment." Unexpectedly she bites down on his belly, a sharp gasp as his back arches. A muffled moan comes from her before she moves up his body, nipping her way from one place to the next until her hair frames his head.

Barely an inch between them, their breath intermingles. Her green eyes bore down into his, "If you want an orgasm you're not to move or try to touch me." Tilting her body she sits on his hard length, her eyes flutter while he gasps at the sudden wet warmth.

Sitting up there is a fine tremor in her voice as she forces herself to stay still. "If you move or try to touch me, I'll stop to let you cool down." She raises her hand and he finally notices the bullet vibe dangling from her fingers. "I have this little friend to help me along. You on the other hand only have me." His eyes widen with horror, a jerk of her hips and he groans at the slippery lips around his cock.

"Do you understand?"

He pinches his eyes shut, frantically nodding while she moves on top of him. A slow movement of her hips to begin with. Yet it doesn't take long for him to moan at the contact, finally finding just the right way to move, she ups the tempo. She slides back and forth over his cock quite easily with how wet she is. Rocking her hips in just the right spot makes her bite her lip.

Beneath her, Ben is left at her mercy. Panting rapidly in between each groan. She soon discovers that rocking her hips just over the head of his cock draws a low and shuddering moan from him. He becomes louder as she moves faster. Her hands grip onto his shoulders, with a steady hold she picks up the pace.

With her core sliding back and forth over him, both of them come closer to their climax. Their moans form a duet as they approach the point of no return. Suddenly everything stops. His eyes fly open in shock at the loss, with her hands on his shoulders she lifted herself off of him.

With a strained smile and a shaky voice she manages to form the words, "You were moving." Her weeping lips hang just above his well-coated cock.

He sputters a fervent denial. "What!? No, no, no come on Gwen keep going." He tosses and turns beneath her, "Please, please keep going. Come on." straining against the energy that holds him.

In a simple manner she shakes her head to remind him of the rules. Yet when he begins cursing the playful demeanor disappears with a frown. Huffing she rolls off of him, a few quick steps to pick her fallen clothes from the floor. She chooses her moment carefully, swiftly stuffing her panties inside into his mouth when it is open wide enough. A patch of glowing energy over his lips to help the panties muffle his curses and protests.

He bucks and heaves to try and break the bonds. Yet with a mental flex from Gwen the energy press down on him, pushing him down against the bed. With a smug look she climbs back on top, her wet lips encompassing his hard length. Tilting her hips every which way to find the right spot she glances down and heaves a sigh.

By the look on his face you would think that she threw his favorite game in the trash. His nostrils flare with every breath and his eyes are set in a vicious glare. Her solution is a simple one, she gives him one of her brightest smiles, the one that she's used for years to show the teachers in school that she was the best student.

The smile that always got her out of trouble. The one smile that never worked on him until recently. His eyes widen at the sight of it and with a flick of her hand the satin robe settles over his face.

"There, now I'll be able to enjoy myself without those thunderous eyes staring at me." Underneath the robe his head tosses every which way to try and throw it off. Ignoring his antics she rocks her hips back and forth, slipping over him until she's certain that his cock is covered in her juices.

Pushing herself up, she positions his cock to slide in between her lips when she comes back down. Her eyes flutter as he fills her. She lets out a deep content sigh when he is fully inside her while the robe billows from his breath.

Bouncing in place her hands slide over her own body. Kneading her breasts, she pinches her nipples while setting a steady rythm. It doesn't take long for the knot inside to grow tight again. She focusses purely on her own pleasure, tilting her hips just so to hit that special spot inside her. A toss of her head to let her red hair spill across her back as she moves on top of him.

She slams down onto him, letting out a deep moan as she is filled up. A slow circular movement to her hips while her right hand pats the bed, searching for the bullet vibe she dropped earlier. Her right hand searches while her left pinches one erect pink nipple, twisting it between her fingers.

Finally finding the little thing she turns it on quickly. The toy buzzes happily while she uses him to fuck herself. With a smirk she brings the toy down onto one of his nipples and a muffled shout rings out. He moans loudly at the combined sensations, almost vibrating beneath her. The pitch of their moans reaches a new high as they come ever closer to their orgasm.

She ignores the twitch beneath her as she continues to bounce, his legs kick out to find any possible purchase so he can thrust up. Groaning at the interruption she sits down again, twisting her hips twice in a quick fashion to make him pause with a surprised groan.

A wave of her hand and glowing pink energy binds his legs to the bed. Placing one hand on his chest to steady herself, the other brings the buzzing toy to her lips. Lifting herself up his cock slips out from her. Her nails scratch his chest while she moans at the vibrations on her throbbing clit.

The moan changes to a wail as the knot inside her grows tighter and tighter. Her hand slips on his sweaty chest and she falls down onto him, her chest against his with her lips near his ear. Her frantic motions with the toy never stop and with a scream the knot inside her explodes.

She trembles on top of him as the waves of her orgasm pull her away from it all. Her world reduced to the electricity sparking through her and the explosions of color in her eyes. All the while he hears every bit of her orgasm, feeling as each wave causes her to spasm on top of him.

When it finally ends she lets go and drops fully onto him, her muscles spasm with aftershocks and she can hear his nostrils flare while she twitches. She pulls the robe down from him and the one visible eye glares at her.

She lies on him for just a while longer, gathering her strength before she pats him on the cheek with a murmured praise. "Good boy."

She sits up, stretching out before she turns on the bed. Facing his twitching erection she takes it in hand to inspect. Hard as a steel pipe with bulging veins, it throbs in her grasp and twitches at every movement she makes.

A devilish smile crosses her lips and he inhales sharply through his nose when she sweeps her tongue from the base to the tip. When she circles the crown his hips jerk upward. A wave of her other hand brings him crashing back down onto the bed.

Her hand pumps while she continues to swirl her tongue around his cock. His muffled moans come faster as he reaches the point of no return. When she finally engulfs the head with her lips, he freezes. Every muscle on his body tightens as she continues to pump while er tongue plays with the slit on the head of his penis. Just a few seconds and an orgasm shoots through him.

He bucks and heaves against the bonds, grunting while he erupts inside her mouth. A thick spray that almost chokes her before she starts to swallow. When he finally stops spasming new shots into her mouth she sweeps her tongue around his head once more. He twitches in place with a sharp inhale before falling down to the bed when his cock plops free of her mouth.

A wave of her hands the bands of energy holding him down disappear, gently she plucks her panties from his mouth before laying down with the head on his shoulder. He lies on the bed with a dazed expression, panting to regain his breath until he finally turns to her.

With a tired but content smile she speaks. "See? I can give rewards too."

* * *

An: So it's been quite a while and I've actually had this one in the bank for some time now. I just wasn't getting any feedback on it from the writer's site I joined and honestly didn't want to wait any longer. I appreciate the favorites of everyone who likes the chapters but a comment can help me find ways to make them even better. I still don't have any idea if I'm bringing justice to the dynamic of the characters and the supposed sexyness of the scene.

I'm also thinking on splitting the main story and these extra chapters. The extra's would just be bundled in a post featuring all the one shots.


End file.
